The Choice From the Heart
by Bribabyisback
Summary: Inuyasha is a prince and his mother wants to set him up. She hosts many princess from the land to find a woman worthy of her son. But what happens when an out side force wants to take the woman that has won his heart? I do not own the characters.
1. The Beginning

Inuyasha stood on him balcony from his room in the grand of a palace. He sighed heavily.

"There's nothing to do when Miroku gets called out of town because of my brother! So much for training."  
Inuyasha's was a 6'3'' handsome half demon prince. He was the youngest of two. His brother already married a young woman in a neighboring kingdom to strengthen allies. So Inuyasha was the heir to his father's throne. Today was going to be long and tedious. His mother wanted to marry Inuyasha so she get grand kids. She always forgets that she will soon be a grandmother to Sesshomaru's child who was due in a month or two. But alas his brother lives in that other kingdom and the babies won't be close enough for his mother's liking. So now that his father and best friend were off in neighboring kingdoms rounding up women for a grand ball for Inuyasha and he was stuck here with his mother. 'Will this day just end?'

"INUYASHA!" He heard his mother but he didn't want to answer.

"Inuyasha! I know you can hear me!" Inuyasha groaned. And so it beings. He walked down stairs into his mother's study.

"Yes mother?" Izayoi was sitting behind a mountain of work all ranging from the caters to the visitors themselves.

"Oh honey! Are you excited to possibly find your wife?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Feh." Was his reply as he plopped down on the couch.

"Oh Inuyasha, be happy! Your father and I are going out of our way to make this the greatest event the kingdom has ever had."

"Mother, what if I'm not ready. Maybe I shouldn't get married. You know not many women want to be with someone like me. It usually is all about the money. I'm in the mood to deal with stuck up princess." Izayoi listened to her son.

"I understand how you feel Inuyasha. Do you think that I was thrilled to go to the same type of ball for your father. My father did not want me marrying a demon. But he needed the two kingdoms to be allies. But the moment I met him, I knew that he was the one that I dreamed about."

"Ewww Mom, I don't need to know that."

"Listen, I'm sure he didn't expect to fall in love with a human dear. I'm sure he was looking for a much stronger mate with more to offer for his future kids. But he chose me." Inuyasha heard his mother's words. Maybe this whole ball thing wouldn't be bad.

"No here is what I need you to go get from the market."

"Mom can't the cooks do that?"

Izayoi raised a brow to her son. "No the 'cooks' can not pick out a gift you would like to give the woman you chose." It was Inuyasha's turn to raise a brow.

"What? Why do I have to do that?"

"Well dear, there will be a lot of single women at this ball and it will be easier when you choose your bride that you give her a gift. That way we know who you choose and we don't try to keep setting you up if you have chosen."

He didn't feel comfortable getting a gift someone he didn't know. He only dated one person, that was Kikyo. She was the whole reason he can't trust anyone other than his family.

Flash Back:

Kikyo was in the garden behind Inuyasha's palace. She was sitting with her friend talking about Inuyasha.

"So are you to serious?" The woman asked.

"NO! He his a half breed. Why would I?" She hushed whispered. What she didn't know was Inuyasha had just got her a gift from the market place and had planned on soon proposing to her. She was always nice to him. She was the first to treat him with kindness.

"So what are you going to do if he wants to take it to the next level?"

Kikyo just shrugged. "Probably except. I won't have any kids with him that's for sure. I need the fortune that follows him. But he will do anything I say, I have him wrapped around my finger." She giggled at the last comment, which made Inuyasha infuriated. 'How dare she! I was always nice to her. I thought she loved me!'

He through the gift on the ground and disappeared into the woods. That was the last day he saw her, talked to her, or allowed himself to get close with anyone. When he came back to the palace he went straight to his room, when his father came to check on him Inuyasha just simply said that he would not be with her and he did not want to see her again. It was only days later they found out what was said. King Inutashio was furious. He moved to cease communication with Kikyo's kingdom. No trade, no access, no help was ever or would ever be offered.

End of Flashback.

Inuyasha walked the market many times. The people in the town loved his father and how he ran the kingdom, but they weren't all accepting of Inuyasha. He was still considered a burden their King. But they dare not say a thing for they feared their Kings temper.

Inuyasha inherited that temper as well and would start a lot of fights with a single wrong glance.

He turned the corner and found a stand that had beautiful jewelry.

"Ah, young Inuyasha! How may I help you?" She was an old woman that had trouble standing straight up. Inuyasha couldn't stand older woman that were mistreated this way. He grabbed a stool and placed behind her for her to sit.

"Thank you my lord." Inuyasha nodded and looked at her creations. She had so many lovely things.

"These are really pretty." She had different colors and all different sizes. Inuyasha knew he didn't want something big and flashy. He wanted something simple and subtle but equally beautiful. Then he saw it! It was on a simple chain and had simple petals. In the middle held a jewel that when hit with light would sparkle with all different colors of the rain. It reminded him of when he was little and his mother told him a story about a magical jewel that brought immense power to anyone that possessed it. She said that the jewel was filled with all the colors of the rain and was as beautiful as the first bloom of a orchid tree.

"I'll take this one." She glanced at the jewel and smiled.

"I had a feeling that one would catch your eye. Did you know the jewelry you pick tells a lot about your soul mate?" Inuyasha had never heard of this before. But he really didn't care to be honest but he wanted the necklace, so he figured a little conversation with this woman wouldn't be the worst thing he could do.

"No I didn't, what should I be looking for?"

She smirked, "You are looking for a beauty, but the beauty is simple and humble. Not flashy and superficial. You look for a love that is loyal and always forgiving. The jewel's color gives you that peace. Now the chain tells you that you want someone that is delicate but flower petals of the cherry blossom orchid tells you that your love is unique but like the last bloom of the flowers is far beyond compare in beauty." When she finished Inuyasha stared at her and the necklace. 'All that from his necklace? Well thinking about it, Kikyo would not like this, it wasn't big enough or shiny enough. She was just not right for me.' Inuyasha paid the woman and thanked her for her wisdom and walked away determined to find the woman that matched his gift in all qualities.

If Inuyasha had watched the woman, he would have saw her changed into a beautiful goddess and disappear. "You'll find her Inuyasha, but you'll have to be open." She drifted into the alley and was gone.


	2. Dinner with company

Chapter 2: The Arrival of the Guests.

The day started out with loud screams and groans. Izayoi was making Inuyasha shower, primp, and prime himself for the arrival of all the single princesses. As they came into the palace Inuyasha hid. He didn't want to meet them. He didn't want to see the glances of the maidens as they saw his ears and looked at his claws and fangs. To see that realization that they were sent to marry a half demon was too much with what was on the line. His heart had been carefully protected since Kikyo and he wasn't going to let just anyone in.

Inuyasha hid in the garden area, in his favorite tree. In his spot you couldn't see him from the bottom or the palace. When he was younger and found that out he would hide up there whenever his brother was mean to him. Which you could image was a lot.

After all the women were settled in the palace, Izayoi went to fetch Inuyasha to be ready for

dinner.

"Inuyasha come down from there!" Inuyasha 'feh' and rolled over to the side. What the two didn't know from the balcony stood one of the women that were eyeing the scene with amusement.

"Why?" He shouted back.

"Now Inuyasha! You are setting a bad impression for these women." The woman heard another 'feh' from the tree. She chuckled at this, because it made it seem like the tree was talking back to the Queen. Another woman joined her on the balcony.

"What are you doing?" Woman number two asked.

"Watching a tree argue with the Queen. It's actually quiet amusing. The tree wants to meet all these women about as much as we do." She softly chuckled again.

"Inuyasha!" The Queen huffed.

"Fine! But I'm not making any promises about being on my best behavior." Inuyasha jumped out fo the tree. Izayoi smiled that her son was out of the tree, however that smile disappeared quickly when she grabbed his ear.

"You will absolutely will be on your best behavior mister!"

"OUCH! OK! OK! I'll do whatever! Don't rip my ear Mother!" Inuyasha sounded like a little boy being put in his place.

The two women watching had to cover their mouth before the big laugh escaped their lips.

They ran back into the palace.

"Maybe this thing will prove to be more entertaining." Woman number one giggled out. A servant entered the room and announced dinner.

Dinner:

In the grand hall there was so much talking that all the voices boomed against the tall ceilings. Unfortunately they were all high pitch women talking. It was enough to make a human want to bang their head against the wall. It was pretty obvious that the demons in the building were in pain.

Queen Izayoi then clicked on her glass to call for attention. All the chatter quieted and they all looked at the Queen.

"Thank you for coming to our home! We are excited for you to be here and enjoy the festivities. Please make yourself at home. Now let's eat!" The servants were prompt to bring the food to the table. The conversations stayed mello while the ladies at their dinner. Inuyasha could not stand most of the conversations that the women were having. 'I love that dress!' 'It cost a fortune and they still didn't get it right!' 'Oh when I move here I will definitely change the decor!' Inuyasha could hear every last brain numbing conversation until he heard a very sweet voice.

"It was so funny earlier today!" The sweet voice giggled.

"The way he talked to his mom was like a child."

"Yea but that's cute that he still has that boyish image for himself." Inuyasha heard giggling again from the sweet voice who continued, "And when she grabbed those ears! They are adorable!"

"Are you interested?"

"Possibly, I haven't decided yet. The temper of his could be downer. His temper with mine would not mix." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow looking up from his food.

It was a stimulating conversation. 'Wait! How did they know about Mother grabbing my ears?' Inuyasha thought as he was looking for the owner sweet voice. He couldn't tell who it came from with all the conversations that were happening. Once the girls saw he was looking for someone he lost her voice in the frenzy.

"Oh, see he already loves me."

"He's looking right at me! He definitely will choose me."

So Inuyasha turned his head back to his food, but his ears still twitched from side to side trying to find that sweet voice once again.

"Awww look his ears are twitching."

The sweet voice came through. His ears stopped honing on where it was coming from.

"I wonder if he would ever let someone touch them?" He then heard her chuckle in a cute tone. "Probably not, demon ears are really sensitive. He might find that painful." The other girl that was talking to her earlier said in a matter of fact tone. 'Well she seems nice, at least she knows demon culture a bit. But that sweet voice, there something special about her.' Inuyasha's mind couldn't stop thinking about the two voices and couldn't stop dreaming about sweet voice.

When dinner ended the girls were all escorted back to their rooms. Miroku moved to Inuyasha, "So anyone strike your interest? Remember I get the rest." When he finished he did a caterpillar eyebrow roll for dramatic effect.

"Feh. Take your pick." That was all he said as we walked away.

"OOOO he has a few in mind." He chuckled and followed.


	3. Challenge

Chapter 3: Challenge

"Good morning ladies!" Queen Izayoi announced at the breakfast table. They all replied their good mornings and breakfast had started. One of the princess held up her hand and ask, "My Queen where is the King and the Prince?" It was an honest question. The answer not so flattering, they were both sleeping. No matter how hard she tried she was never able to wake the boys before 9:30. Now she doesn't fight it.

"They are in morning training," She lied but it's just a small white princess did not question it.

"Ok ladies we have some fun get to know you games I would like to play. If my son is to choose you, we will be spending a lot of time together. So not only will he need to like you, so will I." Some of the girls gulped. But the woman that Inuyasha had dubbed sweet voice didn't say a thing. She was good with parents, plus it was probably a bunch of questions.

The first thing the Queen did to test the princesses was to ask a bunch of personal questions one on one. Once she was satisfied with everyone's answer to moved to the group for an important question.

"How many of you feel uncomfortable in front of demons or half demons?" Many stepped forward that did not want anything to do with Inuyasha because he was a hanyou. Sweet voice scrunched up her nose at the ladies that were just trying to get money and were to live unhappy with someone they thought didn't deserve to be on this Earth.

"Ok, you ladies may leave. Make sure to take all belongs." One of the princesses were angry to be asked to leave.

"Why do we have to leave?" She question in a sharp tone.

"Well, honey, I don't know if you have eyes…" 'Oh HELL!' Sweet voice thought. "But my son is half demon, my husband is a demon, my stepson is a demon, my soon to be first grandchild will be a half demon. If you don't confortable, or in other words if you don't think my son should be alive you may leave." The girl didn't believe the Queen could talk to her like that.

The girl that was talking to Sweet Voice last night leaned over to her and whispered, "OH snap, Queen Burn! She was saying last night at the dinner table that she would never let him touch her because he was an abomination." Sweet voice mouth gapped open. "You have got to be kidding me! Why the hell come!"

After the scene was over, the remaining girls were taken outside to a clearing. That is when Inuyasha and King Inutaisho joined the group.

"If you plan to be apart of this family you have to have basic knowledge of how to defend yourself. Being a mate to a demon or half demon you can not be a sitting target.

One by one each girl failed miserably with any weapon they chose. That is until they came upon the last two.

"Ok, what weapon will you choose?" The girl looked at all the weapons and settled on a big boomerang.

"Ah the weapon of demon slayers." Mrioku said to Inuyasha and King Inutaisho.

The woman went straight to using it with immense force. She sliced the dummy into two.

"Wow, not many people can wield that weapon without strict training. Inuyasha you should get that woman's name." King Inutaisho said impressed by the young maidens abilities.

"Way to go!" Inuyasha heard it clear as day! That's Sweet Voice! And the maiden who just finished with the boomerang must be the Nice girl. These are the women from the dinner table.

"Ok dear, you're the last one. Which weapon do you choose?"

Sweet voice went for the bow and arrow no hesitation.

She had her target in sight, she drew back the arrow, that's when Inuyasha, King Inutaisho and Miroku felt it, spiritual powers.

Sweet Voices arrow turned purple and pink, that's when she released the arrow. It shot right at the target with great speed. It hit the bullseye and disintegrated the entire target.

The boys were in shock, jaw open shock. Who were these two women?

"So sorry! I didn't mean to ruin your target!" Sweet voice squeaked.

"I told you not to choose the bow, you haven't mastered the sacred arrow yet." Nice Voice replied.

"Wait you know each other?" Queen Izayoi asked puzzled at what she saw, and what she was seeing with her husband and son.

"Yes, we grew up with each other. We were both asked to represent our kingdoms." Nice Voice replied.

"Is that an issue?" Sweet voice asked with worry. Inuyasha was just in aw. This woman had a voice from an angel, she loves his ears, and she can defend herself. She was everything he was looking for.

"Feh, wasn't that great of a shot." 'You idiot! She won't like you if you are mean' Inuyasha mentally kicked himself for his statement.

"Are you kidding me?! That was dead on! I like to see you try that!" Sweet voice was toe to toe, chest to chest with Inuyasha. Never had he had a woman stand up him like that. His mother had a tone but never got up right at him like Sweet Voice did.

"Yea! Well maybe I will."

"Oh kami, he's going to make a fool of himself." Miroku mumbled under his breath.

"Well she's not any better." Miroku looked behind him and found Nice Voice. He fell in love instantly.

"Mioku, what's your name?" He held out his hand.

"Sango." She shook it back.

"So what is the maiden's name that has challenged Inuyasha?" Miroku eyed her up and down as she was shoulder to shoulder with him.

"That's Kagome."

"Oh you were the princess that we didn't meet because you were gone to a celebration correct?"

"Yes, our friend Ayame was married to Koga of the Wolf Tribe." As she was about to say something else she felt a presence on her butt.

!WACK! Miroku had a big hand print on his face. King Inutaisho rolled his eyes, when will he learn.

'Well it's about time to wrap up this pissing contest.' King Inutaisho thought as he went to separate Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Children! Enough! Play nice or don't play at all."

"Feh, Tell her not to challenge someone she knows she's going to lose to."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him.

"Who said you could win?" Inuyasha was about to retort when King Inutaisho covered his mouth with his hand.

"Enough we can settle this easily, Shooting contest. If Kagome wins she gets one embarrassing fact about you. If Inuyasha wins he gets half a day with you." Inuyasha wasn't allowed to retort. His father's hand was still covering his mouth.

"Deal."

"Ok, rules. No talking while the person is shooting. 2. No arguing the end result. And lastly you will honor the deal." Miroku finished and both Inuyasha and Kagome glared at each other.

"Feh, she's the one that is going to have to honor it!"

"Yea right, eat the loss!" Kagome shouted back. King Inutaisho and Queen Izayoi had to hold a chuckle. This was the first maiden that could hold their own with Inuyasha's temper. They liked this girl a lot.

"Kagome, you're up first." Miroku stepped out of the way so she could pass.

"Move the target!" She screamed, the workers worked a pulley system to make the target move in different directions.

"HEY WE DID NOT SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THE TARGET MOVING!" Inuyasha said in a panic.

"Aww, you afraid can't hit the target?" Kagome breathed in and shot her arrow. It moved swiftly in the air and landed in a bulls eye as the target just seem to move it's way in the line of fire.

"Nice shot Kagome." Sango said as if this was a normal thing.

"I felt the drag on the bow, I think I'm going to need to change the string." Kagome walked back next to her and she checked the string. Their conversation was so nonchalant that Inuyasha couldn't stand it.

"That was not in the plan!" Inutashio shood him to a bow and told him to shoot. The other princesses were in aww about Kagome and Sango. What type of princess was taught to fight?

Inuyasha humphed and shot his arrow. He hit the target but not the bullseye.

"Kagome is the winner!" Miroku announced.

"YES!" Inuyasha groaned and loathed the idea of telling her anything.

"So Inuyasha, tell her something embarrassing." Miroku coaxed.

"No, he can tell me over a dinner. King Inutaisho didn't say anything about you hearing something or anyone else. Just me." Kagome said in a matter of fact causing Inuyasha to look up at her in a grateful smile.

"True I didn't say he had to tell anyone other than Princess Kagome." Kagome nodded her head in triumph.

"So it's settled, you owe me dinner and a secrete." Kagome had a big smile on her face that made Inuyasha blush. 'Wait! Why am I blushing over a smile? What the hell is happening to me?' Inuyasha thought.

"Alright let's go in and get some tea." Queen Izayoi announced as they went back to the house.

Inuyasha watched as the women walked away. He couldn't thinking about her. As she walked away she stole a glance over her shoulder and that look stole his heart. She was beautiful. He didn't notice it before but she was gorgeous. The sunlight hit her ebony hair and made it shine like a bright star. Her smile was like the gods themselves placed it there. There was something special about this woman. One thing was for sure he couldn't wait to be alone with her to get to know his Sweet Voice.


	4. Dinner And An Unwanted Company

Chapter 4: The Dinner

That night Sango helped Kagome get ready for the dinner date.

"Can you believe I won!" She giggled. Sango was happy for her. Yes they were both trying to win the heart of Inuyasha but Sango had eyes for someone else. He had made an inappropriate gesture toward her, but apologized and gave her a bouquet of flowers. She couldn't stay mad at him. But she was happy for Kagome, because whether she knew it or not Inuyasha was a perfect match for her.

"I know! If only he knew how many tournaments you won." Sango smiled and chuckled at the thought of Inuyasha knowing she was way more skilled that she looked.

"Hahahaha let's promise to never let that fact be told to him." Sango nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright looks like you are ready to go!"

Kagome didn't want to wear a fancy dress. She hated dresses anyway. They made it hard to run and move when needing to protect herself. She had a bodice made to drape down like a dress but the front was completely cut out from the waist down. She wore a pair of black pants with high heels. The draped fabric was the color red with white flowers trailing up the back and across her stomach. The bodice was off the shoulder sleeve. She looked stunning. She slightly curled her hair but let it fall in waves down her back.

Kagome walked across the room to check herself in the mirror.

"Damn I look hot!" They both giggled. But that's when they heard something from the garden out the balcony doors. Kagome walked over to the balcony door. Out in the court yard was a woman.

"Wow she looks a lot like you." Sango was not lying. The woman had the same hair and body type. But there was something about her that Kagome didn't trust or like.

That's when they saw Izayoi come out of the palace.

"YOU! You need to leave now! You are not welcome here!" She was shouting. Kagome was amazed that such a woman like Queen Izayoi would shout at that level. That's when King Inutaisho came out of the palace hearing the ruckus.

His eye began to glow red.

"You have no right to show your face here. Your lucky my mate is here or I would shred you where you stand."

Kagome couldn't hear much anymore because the conversation moved farther away from the balcony. Her and Sango went downstairs, they were both curious at who this woman was. They ran into Miroku before they could make the courtyard doors.

"Hey there. Wow, Kagome you look great!" Kagome thanked him quickly then moved by him.

"Hey where's the fire?" Sango looked at him and motioned for him to follow them to the courtyard window. Miroku was puzzled with the girls behavior. He moved to look at the window from over Sango's shoulder.

"Who is that Miroku?" Kagome asked. Miroku took a sharp inhale.

"Shit! How did she get in the courtyard?" Miroku moved away from the window.

"Who is it?" Sango tried the question again. Miroku looked panicked. The girls were even more curious.

"That's Kikyo. The princess that Inuyasha once courted. He was pretty much in love with her. He caught her one day talking to a friend that she….." He stopped when he saw Inuyasha's reflection in the window. Miroku whipped around with a sharp heal.

"Inuyasha...NO!" He got between Inuyasha and the courtyard door. He was pushing him back which took a lot of force.

"How dare she be here!" Inuyasha began to growl. The girls could see he was pissed off at the woman.

"Man she isn't worth it. Look your parents are out there taking care of it. You don't need to worry about it." Miroku just wanted to get him away from the door.

When she noticed that nothing Miroku said meant anything to him, Kagome stepped up. "Inuyasha? Would you like to leave for dinner?" Inuyasha turned around furious but the moment he saw her he became calm. He didn't say a word but answered with a nodd of his head. She grabbed his hand and waved at her friends. Miroku took in a breathe he didn't know he was holding.

"Do you think he will be ok with her?" Sango asked Miroku as they walked away.

"If I know that silence from Inuyasha, he won't wont be able to think about anything but Kagome." He then put his hand on the small of her back. "How about we get a bite to eat?" Sango nodded and walked in the direction he guided her to.

The couple walked for a long time around the palace, not talking but just enjoying eachothers company. Kagome was the first to break the silence when they came upon a valley filled with orchid trees. They were all in bloom. To Kagome it was spectacular. She giggled and began to run. She got a little ways from Inuyasha when she twirled around back to him. She made the fallen petals swirl around her as she moved.

"They're all so beautiful!" She was so excited. Inuyasha could help but smirk at her joy. It was cute. But his mind wouldn't stop wondering back to why Kikyo was at the castle. She made it quite clear that she did not want him. He looked at Kagome and thought that she had to want to know who that woman was. 'Why wasn't she prying to find out?' He thought.

"They really are. My dad had these planted along time ago for my mother. She loves it when the valley is in complete bloom." Kagome smiled at this fact.

"That is romantic! How long have they been together?" Kagome was curious because his mother was human and his father was demon. Has she lived as long as him?

"About 40 years." Kagome had moved back to him.

"Wow! That's amazing! I have to ask though. Is your mom going to live like a...normal human? Or does she get some demonic aging qualities from being with your father?" She just was thinking that it would be a sad day when she gets old and her mate looks the same and has barely aged a day. Or heaven forbid the day she passes.

"When my parents mated my mother adapted a bit of the longer life span." Kagome exhaled softly the breathe she didn't realize she was holding.

"Good! They are too good for each other not to have a good long life together." She had a genuine smile on her face. Inuyasha had never met a person that had their heart on their sleeve like she did.

There was a long silence as the began to walk up hill filled with cherry blossom trees. Inuyasha had to ask.

"Are you going to ask me?" Kagome's soft smile subsided into a more serious look.

"Only if you are ready. It seemed to be a painful thing. I know painful things take time to retell." She gave him an understanding smile grace her face. It made his mind have peace. But to be honest he wasn't really ready to tell her. So he nodded his head and the walked a bit more.

"Well how about I honor my agreement." Kagome was glad for a conversation changer.

"Oh yes! One embarrassment!" Kagome giggled as she walked closer to him. Her scent was intoxicating.

Inuyasha started his story and Kagome listened to every detail. He never had a woman want to hear what he was saying with so much enthusiasm. As he finished his story he couldn't stop feeling in comfortable with this woman. He had never felt comfortable with Kikyo, not like he did with Kagome.

"That's when I ran out of the palace completely naked and my brother's wife saw everything. To this day I can't make eye contact with her." She laughed an infectious laugh that made him laugh at himself.

"Oh my kami! I can't wait to meet this woman to ask her questions!" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"And what pretell are you going to ask." She placed a hand over her mouth to silence a laugh.

"Oh nothing." She gave him a cheap big smile. He then poked her, "Hey now that's not fair!"

She poked him back, "Well a lot of things aren't fair." She giggled as he poked her again. He found a tickle spot which made her yelp in a giggle.

"OH no, no more." She started to back away. "Oh I think so." He walked to her as she backed away. Then she turned and ran through the orchids. He followed and caught up to her pretty quick. He wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her up. She yelped again and then laughed that infectious laugh. He caught himself off balance and brought her down on top of him as they went to the ground. As they hit the ground Kagome was quick to get her weight off him. "I'm so sorry! Are you ok?"

"Feh, I'm half demon, a human like you couldn't hurt me."She smacked his chest.

"No need to be mean." She laid her head down on his chest, his hand automatically went to playing with her waterfall hair. It was so natural for him. He had never had that with anyone.

They were there for a few moments just in silence looking up at the clouds, it was close to sunset so the clouds were staring to turn colors. Inuyasha thought how easy it was to be with Kagome. Yes this was the first time they had been alone with each other. But she was the first person he had an instant connect from with just her voice. It was easy to talk to her. So he decided he wanted to know what she think of the story of him and Kikyo.

"She broke my trust in the worst way." Kagome was taken aback for a moment before having a moment of understanding that she was finding out about the mysterious woman.

She didn't say anything but she did prop herself up so she was able to see his face.

"She told a friend when she thought they were alone that she never wanted me. That she would have married me just to get my families money. And that if we were to marry… she would never have my kids because... because I'm a hanyou." He took a deep breathe. Kagome hated to see him like this. "She didn't like the fact that I was half demon."

Kagome gave a sickening look. Here this made her stomach drop. In her kingdom all life matters. There are plenty of orphan hanyous that were in their situation because people like that woman saw that they were a disgrace. She once saw an entire village stone a 4 year old little girl just because she was a hanyou. Now that little girl works in her palace under her protection.

"That's ridiculous."Kagome shook her head and placed it down on his chest. "I can understand and sympathize with you over your anger over her."

"What do you think?" Inuyasha truly wanted her opinion on him being half demon.

"On what?" He adjusted himself making her to lean up. He propped himself on his elbows and looked at her.

"What do you think about me being hanyou?" He watched her face closely. It never changed.

"I don't." She simply stated. She didn't think about it. He was a person regardless. He was had feeling and a heart like the rest of us. He couldn't control being born the way he was.

Inuyasha was shocked with her answer. She was everything he asked for so far. She wasn't intimidated by him, she could hold her own when arguing with him, and she didn't care he was a hanyou.

Now Kagome wanted the light hearted conversation back. This was her time with him and she didn't want it over run by a woman like that.

"Ok so tonight you told me something embarrassing about you. Want to hear something about me?"

"Sure…" Kagome began to slightly blush. He moved a stray hair away from her face.

"I desperately want to touch your ears. Can...can I?" She blushed and looked down. Inuyasha chuckled and looked down at her.

"You have 5 seconds." She looked at him with big eyes.

"REALLY?!" She had her thousand-watt smile.

"Feh, better do it before I change my mind." He humphed with a smirk and looked away.

Kagome reached up and twitched them a couple of times.

"Oh they are so soft!" Inuyasha had a smile on his face. He had a real genuine smile.

"Wow, you get cuter when you smile!" Kagome said aloud. She dropped her hands from his ears and covered her mouth.

But it was too late, he had heard. Snapping his head to face her, their eyes connected. It was a matter of seconds, but it felt like hours. Inuyasha pulled away and got up off the ground. He wanted to kiss her, but he wanted it to be perfect. He held out his hand for her and helped her up.

"How bout we go to the picnic now." Inuyasha suggested. Kagome was too embarrassed to say a word, she just nodded in agreement. Holding out his hand to help her up, Kagome silently took it.

Inuyasha never let go of her hand. She was thankful that she didn't ruin the night with her comment.

As they got closer to the top of the hill he let go over her hand and slipped his arm around the middle of her back guiding her up the path. They got to the top and the view was beyond words. It was sunset and the purples, reds, yellows, and blues mixed together in a swirl of mosaic paints. There were two tall trees that framed the sight, nature's own touch. There was a blanket laid under the two trees with candles and food. The couple sat and ate in a comfortable silence.

Sometime passed and it got darker.

"Ready to head back?" Inuyasha asked.

"No not really." She put on a pouting face. He chuckled but stood up from the blanket. He held out his and she gladly took it. He helped her up, which brought her very close to him. That's when he got a good sniff of her scent. A wonderful blend of vanilla and mint. It was just missing something. He wondered the thought as they walked back.

As they made it back the cherry blossom trees he found the missing smell. He stopped which caused Kagome to stop and look at him. Inuyasha went and plucked a flower off the tree. Kagome was confused.

"What's this for?" Kagome asked looking into his eyes. He pushed her hair on one side of her head behind her ear. He tucked the flower behind her ear as well. 'That's what her scent was missing.' Inuyasha was proud of himself.

"To remember tonight." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

He recaptured her hand and they began to walk.

As they arrived at the palace Inuyasha dropped her hand. He guided her into the palace but before she walked away he grabbed her hand once again. What the couple didn't see was Queen Izayoi and King Inutaisho peeking at the couple.

Inuyasha brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

Kagome curtseyed in response.

That's when they heard Inuyasha say. "I'll take you on in any bet." He smirked and she giggled.

"Anytime you want to lose." She winked and walked away, leaving him with a goofy grin on his face.

"Deal." He whispered. Inuyasha walked off in the direction of his room. King Inutaisho and Queen Izayoi chuckled a little to themselves.

"I think it went well." Inutaisho said with a smirk.

"Inutaisho! He smiled! He kissed her hand! He was polite! This one's a keeper!" He giggled and kissed his mate on the cheek.

"Honey calm down." She continued to gabb away down the hall and into their room.


	5. The Next Day

Chapter 5: The Next Day

It had been an easy day for the palace. Everyone was getting ready for the ball that was being hosted that night. Inuyasha was told to show attention to the other woman that had come to see him. He tried. He really did. But they were all boring! They had no personality, the girls just agreed with anything I said. Which if you don't know that can get annoying. "Would you like to go for a walk?" Inuyasha would ask. "Yes your highness." Straight faced with no emotion answer. He had asked one girl 500 questions and it was always, "Yes your highness."

He literally asked her, "Is the sky blue?" And then… you guessed it…. "Yes your highness."

The whole time he was thinking about Kagome. 'I wonder what she is up to today?' His mind wandered off while this princess talked about her many dresses.

Kagome woke up extremely happy. She stretched in her bed thinking about what she wanted to do today before the ball. She looked over to the other bed and notice Sango was still sleeping.

'She is always up at the break of dawn. What is she still doing in bed?' Kagome grabbed one of her pillows and through one at her head. She jolted up and one big swift motion.

"WHAT? I'm UP!" She looked around in a panic sleepy look.

"Good morning sleepy head! What the hell did you do last night?" Sango noticing it was Kagome that attacked her in her sleep and moaned, then plopped down on the bed again covering her head. Kagome was not taking that. She got up and ran across her bed and giggled when she jumped on her.

"COME ON TELL ME!" Kagome then took the covers and pulled them back. Sango gasped at the cool air.

"Nothing!" She spat out.

"Yea right! Please tell me!"

"Nothing happened. We had dinner, we talked, we …. Kissed. Then I went to bed." Kagome did everything not to scream out in joy.

"He kissed you!" She fell down on her friend in a big hug.

"I knew he was into you!" Sango giggled.

"Yea well he needs to stop with the henti side of him. I had to slap him four times in the course of the dinner." Kagome giggled. She knew her best friend could handle herself.

"Well when are you going to see him again?"

"I'm his date for the ball tonight. I told Queen Izayoi that I will be attending as a guest and not as a suter. Besides from what I saw you and Inuyasha were pretty close."

"We did get close." Kagome recalled last nights events and smiled softly. "He was really sweet last night. And he opened up to me about the mysterious and he let me touch his ears!" Sango giggled knowing how much Kagome wanted to touch them.

"Miroku told me about Kikyo. That was a really ignorant thing to do to someone." Kagome nodded her head up and down. The thought of Inuyasha hearing someone that was supposed to love him say those hurtful words would have killed anyone.

"Yea it was." Kagome looked away to the balcony door and saw a beautiful bright blue sky. She got off the bed as Sango stretched. Kagome's baby blue floor length night gown shimmered in the light. Sango got up and walked to the bathroom. Her pink mid thigh night gown shimmered as well in the sun as she made her way across the room.

Sango tied her hair up in a bun as she brushed her teeth. Kagome heard a knock a the door. She walked across the room and found a cook from the kitchen with a tray.

"OH FOOD!" Kagome was excited. "Go ahead and put it over there please."

"Who is it?" Sango asked with a mouth full of toothpaste.

"FOOD!" Kagome turned to the cook and thanked him again. As he left she lifted each lid up and saw a bounty of a breakfast in front of her. She then saw two cards. One had her name and the other had Sango's. By the time she was done inspecting the letter Sango emerged from the bathroom.

"What are those?"

"Not sure, but this one has your name on it." The girls opened their letters. It was from Queen Izayoi.

' _Good morning!_

 _I wanted to spoil you ladies tonight while others are busy. Please enjoy a day of pampering and relaxation. I have set up a few appointments in town for you pick your favorite foods for the chefs to make your favorite dish for tonight's ball. I have set up a few people to give you relaxation bath in the natural hot springs. Please take this gift and enjoy!_

 _See you ladies tonight!_

 _Queen Izayoi'_

Both letters said the same thing, which made the girls squeal. They have never been pampered. Their kingdom had them training from a young age, mostly because of Kagome's powers. She had to learn to control them. And Sango's family believed in having a strong leader and since her brother was too young to rule, Sango was to take the throne and her father wanted her treated as an equal. To him the only way to get the result is to fight as good as or better than a man. So today they were going to take full advantage of the gift.

Kagome and Sango finished breakfast and got ready for the day. Both girls hated wearing dresses for a full day of activities. They wore black pants, Kagome had a white blouse that was off one shoulder and buttoned up the front. The fabric tapered off down the front into the back for a more high low feel of a dress with more fabric that fluffed out. Sango wore a similar blouse but it was off both shoulder and pink with light handed design starting at the bottom of the fabric working it's way up the back. Kagome through her hair up in a bun and did her make up in a natural nature. Sango let her hair fall down and she put light makeup on as well. The women were ready for the day. As they walked down the stairs they ran into some of the other princesses. Kagome heard their whispers. "Look at those harlots."

"Did you know that the one in the pink isn't here for the prince." "What self respecting princess dresses like that?"

The girls ignored all the comments. They were happy. And no one was going to stop them from being happy.

They were at the main door when a servant explained they were to take them into town in a carriage. Sango and Kagome declined.

"May we have our own horses? It's such a lovely day for a ride!" Kagome asked in a sickly sweet voice. The servant was told to make sure they were pampered so, 'Do as they say!' The man ran off to get a couple of horse.

"Can you believe those girls talking like that?" Kagome said as she turned to Sango.

Sango shrugged her shoulders. She didn't really care what other girls thought because she was taught not to. Her father told her how to block the thoughts out because she was going to hear that type of conversation everywhere when she took the throne.

"Let them talk, my question is why does the Queen wish to spoil us and not others?" Kagome paused, she was just so excited to have fun and be pampered she didn't think about the motive.

"Hmmm that IS a good question." But the girls put it aside as they headed into town.

Inuyasha's head was about to explode due the ignorant conversation he was having with this princess. Yes she was beautiful and would look nice on his arm but her voice was causing his ears to be on fire.

Inuyasha walked away from the princess without saying a word.

"Excuse me!" The princess said in as much attitude she could muster. "How dare you! I was talking to you." She huffed and walked in the other directions.

Inuyasha walked into the house and went straight up stairs. He went to find Miroku. He had to do something that didn't involve talking to any princess for the next few hours until the ball.

He found Miroku in his father's office. He and his father were working on a letter to another kingdom.

"Inuyasha! My son, how is everything going?" King Inutaisho asked with a big smile.

"Can Miroku and I go out for a ride. I will chop off my head if I have to listen to anymore princesses talk about dresses and parties!" Inuyasha huffed and Miroku grinned.

"Ah the conversations of self indulgent women." King Inutaisho chuckled at his son's agony.

"Yeah, go ahead Miroku, cheer him up before my mate sees him unhappy before the ball."

"Feh, what's she going to do?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"Well, remember that one time when you were little and you throw a tantrum at a ball?" Inuyasha's eyes bugged out.

"Yea, do you want that to happen again as a man?" King Inutaisho asked amused by his son's reaction.

"No. Let's go Miroku." The boys walked out leaving a very chipper King behind.

The boys grabbed a few horses and went for a ride around the grounds.

"So what else is causing you to be in a mood?" Miroku asked looking over at Inuyasha who had not lost his scowl.

"Feh, I'm not in a mood." He said as he rode just a bit ahead of Miroku.

"Oh come on Inuyasha, I know when you have something on your mind."

"Fine! I can't stop thinking about her!" He shouted out. Miroku thought about it.

"Inuyasha, your parents took care of her. She won't be back to this castle." Miroku tried to reinsure the hanyou.

"WHAT?! Why would they do that?" Inuyasha asked in a panic.

"Inuyasha? What do you mean? She insulted you in the worst way. You yourself said you would kill her the next time she came around." Miroku stopped his horse making Inuyasha turn his around to face him. Inuyasha was now confused then it hit him.

"NO, I'm not talking about Kikyo. I'm talking about Kagome." Miroku chuckled in relief.

"Oh thank Kami! If I remember correctly your mom sent her and Sango to be pampered today." Inuyasha was relieved they were both on the same page. Then he smiled at the thought of Kagome being treated the way she should be, like a queen.

"Yea, she is the one I can't stop thinking about." Miroku nodded at him, agree with his choice.

"She is very special, her and Sango. It's refreshing to have a companion that is just that, a companion.

"Yeah, she was the first woman that I completely trusted. In ONE night, I trusted her like I have known her my entire life. And her scent! I could be around it for the rest of my life and never grow tired of that." Inuyasha closed his eyes remembering her the way she was last night. He couldn't wait to see her at this ball tonight. He wanted to see her, feel her, and talk to her. He had never wanted that so badly of any woman before.

"Then I think you found your true mate." Miroku said as a matter of fact.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha was confused.

"Your father once said that he had no control of falling for you r mother because her scent called to him. You are part dog yourki you smell scents everyday. But the scent of your true mate sticks out from the rest. He said he never had that with his first wife. But that is how he found your mother. He could tell you more, but that is what it sounds like with you and Kagome. Her scent is calling to you." Inuyasha hung to every word Miroku said. Maybe he's right. He never really like Kikyo's scent it always had an underlay of something that made his stomach turn.

The boys headed back to the house to have a conversation with his father about the possibility of Kagome being his destined mate.

The girls headed back to the palace refreshed and ready for the ball. Kagome had someone do her hair in waves of curls, Sango had a tight bun with a braid that wrapped around it. All they had to do was get dressed in their ball gowns. As they entered the palace , servants were running around getting all the decorations ready and the food set in the correct place.

The girls were excited to finally eat as much as they wanted without being judged.

When they got to the room, it was covered in flowers. They were all different types of orchids. Kagome gasped, they were goregous.

"Who did this?" Kagome asked Sango.

"Look here is a card." Sango read it out loud.

"Ladies, we are excited for tonight, please enjoy the beauty of the flowers. There is a gift for you on your dress. See you tonight." As she finished she looked up at Kagome who went to the new dress on her bed. On Kagome's dress was a deep red silk gown that felt like a waterfall.

Sango had a purple satin dress that would hug her curves to mid calf and flare out from there.

The girls were in awe of these dresses.

"Wow! They are brilliant! Who gave them to use?" Kagome asked taking the card from Sango.

"It said the Queen and King." Kagome's mouth fell open.

"Did you do something to them to make them love us? Because this is crazy!" Kagome said elevating her voice.

"No! Did you?!" Sango said with a chuckle.

"No!" The girls chuckled and went to get ready.

When the dresses were on they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Sango said from the bathroom where the girls were finishing the last touches of their makeup and hair.

"Where are you girls at." Said a chipper voice.

Kagome and Sango emerged from the bathroom.

"Queen Izayoi. What do we owe the pleasure?" Kagome asked.  
The queen stopped and gazed at the pair. They were gorgeous. She was so happy the dresses fit. They fit so well it was like the dress was made for them and them alone.

"I just wanted to make sure the dresses fit and if you were ready for the ball." She smiled big a the girls.

"We thank you for the dresses! They are perfect!" Sango said as she moved closer to the queen.

"Well I had to spoil the girls that made Miroku behave and made my Inuyasha be polite. You two have brought happiness back to the boys that I had to repay you." She said she grabbed the girl's hands.

"I know it's not enough but it was what I could do in a short time."

"Your highness you didn't need to anything." Kagome said patting her hand.

"Yes. Yes I did. You have have no idea. I never thought I see my son happy again. But you brought that smile back to him. This was the least I could do." She giggled releasing the girl's hands and patting Kagome's cheek.

Inuyasha got out his gift he bought before all the girls arrived. He knew exactly who he wanted to give this to. 'Hope she likes this.' Inuyasha thought as he packed it securely in his coat jacket. He took a deep breath and headed for the ball room. Tonight he would make the choice that was from the heart. A decision he thought he was not capable of making.


	6. The Magical Ball

Chapter 6: The Magical Ball

As the guest arrive the orchestra began to play. It was a light and airy feel in the ballroom. King Inutaisho greeted his guest as they arrived. The Queen made sure all the food and the flowers were in correct position and were ready for the guests. Inuyasha paused at the top of the staircase that lead from from the top floor to the bottom straight into the ballroom. The doors were closed so no one knew he was there. Miroku walked down the hall from his room and was surprised to see the hanyou standing there. Miroku casually walked to him and patted his shoulder. "You'll be great tonight."

Inuyasha took in a deep breath and open the doors. Both boys walked down the staircase to join the fun. Later that evening the girls who were still at the palace were announced down from the same staircase Inuyasha and Miroku came from earlier. Inuyasha yawned at the announcements from his throne chair next to his mom and dad.

But all boredom stopped when they announced Kagome and Sango. They walked down the stairs with poise and grace. Inuyasha and Miroku puffed out their chest in pride.

As they finished their descent from the stairs the room came alive once again. That's when Kagome saw a familiar face from across the room. Inuyasha never stopped tracking Kagome as she entered the see of people. That's when he saw her face light up.

Kagome ran over to a person across the room. She hugged the woman and hug the man. Inuyasha growled that another man was touching her but stopped quickly when he saw that the woman she hugged moved into the man's arms. Inuyasha stood from the throne and walked towards the group.

"Ayame! I had no idea you were going to be here?!" Kagome was so excited to see her.

Sango walked over and hugged the couple.

"How are you?" Sango asked as Inuyasha was about to join the group, but he was stopped by a princess asking him to dance. He was about to decline when he caught his mother's eye, she scowled at him. So he let her take him to the dance floor.

Kagome saw him being whisked away on the dance floor and chuckled at how uncomfortable he looked.

"So what do you think of Inuyasha?" Ayame asked with more meaning in it that normal.

"He...well he's...he's Inuyasha." Kagome said with blush.

"Oh! Koga she is in love! Look!" Koga chuckled. He didn't know Kagome long but Ayame had plenty of good things to say about her. She was as innocent and strong as Ayame. She was worth of any demon. Now he never admit this to Inuyasha, ever, but she be a strong match for Inuyasha's strong blood line.

Sango chuckled with Koga knowing full well of Kagome's feelings. But she was soon distracted by a hand touching her lower back just above her butt. She turned to see Miroku, "Sango dear, join me in a dance?" His other hand was extended for her to grab. She excused herself from the group and the couple went dancing.

"Wow, who is she with?" Ayame asked looping her arm with Kagome's. She giggled and explained who Miroku was and how they had grown together. The room was electric with conversation. Every princess wanted to dance with Inuyasha. Kagome had walked the room and danced with a few others. Each time a man asked her to dance she could see Inuyasha get flustered. She somewhat liked seeing his jealousy, it made her feel wanted.

However the later the night went she craved his touch, the connection between them, and his conversation. She needed some air from all the extra conversation, so she headed for the courtyard. Inuyasha saw her leave and followed her out before another princess noticed he was without a dance partner.

Kagome loved the cool air as it hit her face. She walked through the gardens of the courtyard taking in the beauty of the night.

Inuyasha walked out to see her in the gardens. She looked stunning. She looked beautiful in the red dress. It hung in all the right places and flowed in a beautiful waves like her hair on her shoulders. His breath left his lungs just looking at her.

She turned and was surprised to see him.

"Well look who escaped the arms of all those pretty girls." A light chuckle came from her throat.

"Feh, like I had to escape. I could have left whenever." He scoffed and sarcastically remarked. Kagome chuckled, "Whatever you say." She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the flowers.

He moved toward her as she picked a flower.

"You look beautiful tonight."

"Well I figured I try tonight." She smiled through her sarcasm.

"Well you don't have to try." He said without thinking.

"Well thank you, you don't look half bad yourself." He was within arms reach at this point. She patted his shoulder. She was aching for his touch at this point. But she was desperately trying not to be too excited for fear he would be put off.

"Thanks, I showered." He said running his and through his hair. She laughed that infectious laugh from the other night that he fell in love with. For along time they just stood in comfortable silence staring at eachother. Then Inuyasha noticed the flower she had picked.

"Ah so you found the flower that I love." Kagome looked down at her hand. She had noticed it was the same flower from the night they had dinner. Inuyasha took it from her and placed it in her hair.

"See now your look is perfect." He beamed at her smile.

"Well thank you! I needed to make sure to nab a man while I'm here." She giggled but stopped when Inuyasha frowned. He looked hurt, but she didn't quite know why. She was only joking.

"Oh, well, then you are ready." His tone turned to a matter of fact tone.

"Inuyasha, I didn't mean any offense. I was just keeping up with the light banter." She explained. Inuyasha felt some what stupid. How could this girl have so much effect on him over a simple joking comment.

He knew why though, after Miroku and him got back from their ride Inuyasha went to go ask his father about what Miroku said. He had told him that if he was having these feelings then Kagome would be his true mate. And if that was true it would explain why he got mad every time a male came around her, why he got upset every time they were apart, and why he took such a silly comment to a point that made him so upset. This woman was destined for him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Kagome said trying to smooth things over with him.

"Kagome," Inuyasha bangs covered his eyes as he talked to her. "Yes?"

"I...I….I would like you… I would like you to have this." He pulled the box out from his jacket.

"Oh, well thank you Inuyasha." She said with a surprised smile. But before she opened it she asked, "Why did you get me a gift?"

Inuyasha was sent back with this question. He wanted to tell her he loved her and that he wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. But he felt that was a bit too forward.

"I wanted to say thank you for the dinner last night. Thank you for listening and not judging when I told you about Kikyo." She nodded her head satisfied with that answer. She opened the box, and was speechless.

"Inu….Inuyasha...it gorgeous! I can't...I can't accept this." She was near tears. The necklace was simple but elegant. It spoke to Kagome much like it spoke to Inuyasha the day he bought it.

"You must, please, as a favor to me. Please wear it tonight." She looked up at him. She knew him well enough that this side of him was a rare sight. It was a genuine side of him that not many people got to see. She let a tear fall and he was quick to whip it away. She then nodded her head yes, which made him release a breath he was holding. He took the the necklace from the box and she turned around lifting her hair. This exposed her neck and shoulder which made Inuyasha grawn inside to want to touch and like it. After he latched the necklace his hands lingered on her neck a bit longer, making Kagome close her eyes to memorize the feeling, which in turn gave her goose bumps. This made Inuyasha want to turn her around and capture her lips but she dropped her hair which brought him back to the woman in front of him. The necklace complemented her dress and her in general. It was her. Strong, elegant, humble, beautiful, and unique. She was what he wanted.

"So how does it look?" She asked innocently.

"Like it was made for you." That's when he couldn't help himself. He leaned in and kissed her. She was shocked at first but then returned the kiss. What seemed like hours was mere seconds.

When they pulled apart, Inuyasha rested his forehead on hers. She then looked up at him.

"Should we join the party before we are missed, well mainly you, since the girls are just all over you." She giggled at her own joke which caused Inuyasha to chuckle and lightly kiss her lips again.

"Only if you dance with me. Annnnddd don't leave my side. Because if another man asks you I will have their balls." She laughed a gut laugh at this.

"Deal!" His smile was from ear to ear. Kagome could not get enough of it.

The couple walked back into the ballroom hand and hand.

But what the couple didn't know was they had eyes on them from over the courtyard fence in the trees.

"If I can't have him, no one will. I'll make sure of that." And the person left the castle ready to make her plan a reality.

As promised Kagome didn't leave Inuyasha's side. This did not go unnoticed by Queen Izayoi. She was in mid conversation with another couple when she noticed the necklace on Kagome. With a squeal she ran to King Inutaisho.

"Look! Look! He gave her the necklace! She's the one Inu!" She giggled so happy to see her son happy.

"Yes dear I know." In mid laugh she stopped and looked at him.

"Wait! How did you know?" He laughed at her behavior.

"My dear, your son has known since last night. Her scent." That is all she needed to hear. She knew that is how he knew she was destined to be his queen. That's when it all hit her. Her son not a couple of days ago, thought he was going to be alone the rest of his life because of his blood. But now it seems he has found his one true love?! What mother could ask for more? She then started to cry, which King Inutaisho rubbed her shoulders as she hugged him.

"There, there my love. He will be just fine now." At that moment both parents watched their son dance with the woman that brought all their hopes and dreams come back to life that were so suddenly killed when Kikyo said what she did. The woman brought their son out of that whole with only a couple of days. They couldn't wait to see what the next life time would offer them.

Hours had gone by and several guest had left. But it was King Inutaisho who ended the night.

"Alright folks, thank you for coming and we enjoyed your company. Now have a safe trip home and hope to see you at the next gathering." The crowd slowly dissipated. But it left a small group in the corner still talking. Inuyasha, Kagome, Ayame, Koga, Miroku, and Sango sat together around a table just talking. It was if these people had known each other their entire life.

"OH! Inuyasha did Kagome tell you about the time she climbed the side of the castle bare foot!" Inuyasha looked at Kagome who sat next to him leaning into his shoulder.

"What? I like climbing." She said in defense. "He doesn't need to know about that."

"But he's going to." Sango said with a grin. "You see a bunch of boys said she couldn't do it because she as a girl. And those boys ate their words."

"Yeah! She had to take her skirt off to climb it but, dammit, she did it and then came right back down before the King ever knew what happened." Ayame laughed as did the rest of the group. "So let me get this straight. If I challenge you that I could drink this faster than you, you can't resist?" Kagome shook her head no. "Why is that?"

"Well, it's really simple, we princess are the jewel of the kingdom. NOT! I am a princess with powers, I had to train and fight and do things that woman of my status are not truly allowed to do. I can do anything a man can do. And George Yumi knows that now and has yet to find a challenge I couldn't win!" She said with a victory air pump. Inuyasha's hand gripped her shoulder and rubbed it. He like this side of Kagome. The side that wasn't afraid of a challenge and was willing to get the job done.

"After the climbing challenge, that was the last day I wore a full dress except for occasions such as this."

That's when the King and Queen approached the couples.

"Ok kids time for bed." The group all made sad noises.

"OH, can we have a room made up for Koga and Ayame? It's to late for them to travel back to their kingdom tonight." Inuyasha looked at his mother who agreed.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Ayame said as Koga shook King Inutaisho's hand and then shook Inuyasha's.

"Yes thank you, it's been great chatting with you tonight. You guys have a great evening." The couple made their way to the servant that escorted them to their room.

Miroku will you walk me to the room please?" Sango asked knowing Kagome would like a chance to say goodnight to everyone and Inuyasha alone.

"Well of course my dear."

"Good night everyone." The couple walked away out of sight, but then you heard SLAP!

"He almost made it." Inuyasha said as he hung his head and shook it. Kagome chuckled a little bit.

"Ok kids, we will see you in the morning." King Inutaisho said as he hugged them both and went towards the hallway.

"Yes! See you tomorrow!" She hugged Inuyasha first then went to hug Kagome. She whispered something in Kagome's ear to where Inuyasha could not hear.

"Thank you for making him happy." As she pulled away Kagome nodded and smiled at the Queen. She then turned and joined her husband as they walked to bed. Finally alone, Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him.

"Well sir, the evening was grand." Kagome said in a fake voice.

"Shut up." He bent down and kissed her. She gladly returned the kiss. He deepened it and she accepted. The kiss stopped time itself. Kagome opened her eyes as they parted and looked at the golden orbs.

"Thank you." Was all he said. She felt so important to him, needed by him, and dare she say loved by him. He kissed her nose gently and he escorted her to her room. But before he left, she kissed him again.

"Until tomorrow's adventure?" She asked looking at him with puffy red lips that he gave her.

"Always."

She went to bed happier than she had ever been. He went to bed knowing that he was not alone in this world.


	7. The Restless Night

Chapter 7: The Restless Night

 **I do not own the song "How does a moment a last forever." Sung by Celine Dion. I am borrowing it for effect of my story. I do not own Colbie Cailliet Magic either.**

Inuyasha tossed and turned in his bed. He was too restless to sleep. He wanted her near him. He wanted her in his arms, to hold her, to have her scent around him. He knew he couldn't have that just yet, but it didn't diminish the desire. Inuyasha sat up in his bed and took a deep breath.

"I need to go for a walk." He got up and put a shirt on and went down to the courtyard. He climbed to his favorite spot in the giant tree. He looked up and saw the stars shining. It was a stunning night. The cool breeze was welcomed by the hanyou as he remembered the night. He closed his eyes thinking about the woman who captured his heart.

Kagome was restless in her bed tonight. She tossed and turned and huffed that she couldn't sleep. She got out of the bed, grabbing her house coat that matched her nightgown, she went to the balcony. When she was younger and couldn't sleep her mother told her to sing. This helped her sooth herself and make her tired. She closed the door behind her so she wouldn't disturb Sango.

The night air was perfect she began to hum the toon she wanted sing.

"How does a moment last forever?

How can a story never die?

It is love we must hold onto

Never easy, but we try

Sometimes our happiness is captured

Somehow, our time and place stand still

Love lives on inside our hearts and always will

Minutes turn to hours, days to years then gone

But when all else has been forgotten

Still our song lives on"

Inuyasha opened his eyes to the lovely sound that was dancing with the wind. He listened and stood up and looked around for the owner's voice. That's when he spotted Kagome on a balcony. She was no sitting on the railing looking gorgeous in the moonlight.

"Maybe some moments weren't so perfect

Maybe some memories not so sweet

But we have to know some bad times

Or our lives are incomplete"

Inuyasha thought about the story he told her about Kikyo. He thought that he had to feel that pain to know what true love really felt like.

"Then when the shadows overtake us

Just when we feel all hope is gone

We'll hear our song and know once more

Our love lives on

How does a moment last forever?

How does our happiness endure?

Through the darkest of our troubles

Love is beauty, love is pure

Love pays no mind to desolation

It flows like a river through the soul

Protects, persists, and perseveres

And makes us whole

Minutes turn to hours, days to years then gone

But when all else has been forgotten

Still our song lives on

How does a moment last forever:

When our song lives on"

She she finished her song, Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes off her. She was perfect. Her robe flowed a bit in the wind opening a shoulder, exposing skin. He could see her shiver and then got down from the ledge. He had to talk to her, be with her. He saw her move back into the palace. He jumped down from the tree and walked back into the place. He went straight for her room. He knocked on her door lightly.

Kagome walked to the door, she went from being suspicious to being ecstatic. She had a big smile on her face seeing him.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing up?" She asked walking out of her room shutting the door quietly.

"I wanted to show you something." He is smile matched hers as they walked down stairs. She tied her rob bit tighter as they walked out to his favorite tree.

"Do you mind if I carry you?" He asked her before picking her up. She nodded a yes as he picked her up bridal style. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he took a big leap. They flew through the air and landed gracefully on his tree branch. He adjusted her to be able to lean her back against his chest. Her head laid just under his chin. He wrapped his arms around her feeling her shiver just a bit.

He wrapped her tighter to keep her warm. The sat for a while holding one another looking up at the stars. She could feel his breathing and his heart beat. It was so calming to her. She was completely comfortable. Inuyasha was at home. He never had these feelings before for anyone. It scared him a bit that this woman he barely knew could have this hold on him. That's when he heard her humming.

"Will you sing for me?" Inuyasha asked bringing his face down to her neck and shoulder. She giggled as he kissed the top of her shoulder.

"You've got magic inside your fingertips

It's leaking out all over my skin, yeah

Every time that I get close to you

You're making me weak with the way you look through those eyes

But all I see is your face

All I need is your touch

Wake me up with your lips

Come at me from up above

Yeah, oh, I need you

I remember the way that you moved

You're dancing easily through my dreams

It's hitting me harder and harder with all your smiles"

Inuyasha snuggled closer to her as she sang. Every word was sung softly and full of meaning.

"You are crazy gentle in the way you kiss

And all I see is your face

All I need is your touch

Wake me up with your lips

Come at me from up above

Oh baby, I need you to see me the way I see you

Love me wide awake in the middle of my dreams

And all I see is your face

All I need is your touch

Wake me up with your lips

Come at me from up above

And all I see is your face

All I need is your touch

Wake me up with your lips

Come at me from up above

All I see is your face

All I see is your face

All I see is your face"

As she finished her song Inuyasha was no longer scared of his feelings. How can something feel so right be scary? He was supposed to be with her. That is the truth, there was no false things about that.

She lend more into him and yawned. He kissed her cheek and she smiled. He watched as her breathing evened out. She had fallen asleep in his arms, her scent was everywhere around him. He was where he need to be. He looked up at the stars and thanked Kami for allowing him to see what gift he was given. He looked down at the beauty and noticed she hadn't taken her necklace off. It was as if it was glowing. He didn't think much about it as he dozed off.

Off in the distance was a shadowy figure lurking.

"He's mine! She will pay!" The shadowy figure moved towards the castle.

"But I have to be smart about this. She has power and knowing Inuyasha he will not allow her to leave his side." The shadow figure disappeared into the shadows again to return after a plan was made.

The sunrise began to rise over the horizon. Inuyasha awoke to the brilliant colors of the morning. He went to stretch when a body heat kept him from doing so. He looked down and remembered his night with Kagome. She was still asleep and was cuddled into his chest. He was so happy to wake up to her. 'I could get used to this.' He thought. He smiled down at her and kissed her head. She began to stir and then awoke. She yawned and then through her hand over her mouth when she saw Inuyasha. "What? What's wrong?" Inuyasha was afraid she was regretting last night. Seeing the panic on his face she was quick to correct the situation.

"Nothing," She giggled. "Morning breathe." He could see her smiling behind her hand. He chuckled and moved her hand.

"I don't care, and that's saying something with my nose." He went in or a kiss and she gladly accepted.

"Now let's get you back to the room before someone notices. I don't want people giving you a hard time." She nodded her head in agreement. As much as she didn't care what people thought, she just didn't want to deal with it today.

Inuyasha wrapped her in his arms bridal style once again. Then jumped out of the tree, walked over under her balcony. He then in one jump landed gently next to the balcony doors. He set Kagome down and held her close as he leaned against the railing. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Inuyasha you are a surprise every day. Thank you for last night." He leaned down and kissed her again.

"You are the one that should be thanked. It was going to be hard to sleep with you here and me over there." She giggled and held a smile from ear to ear. He then rested his head on her forehead.

"What are you doing to me." He whispered. She slipped her hands from his neck to under his arms and pulled him into a hug. He hugged her back.

"I need to get going before Sango wakes up." He nodded again. "See you at breakfast?" She finished as they parted.

"Feh, what type of question is that." He replied sarcastically, but then winked and jumped to another balcony. She stood there finding herself giggling. She then returned to the room and went straight for the bath and getting ready for the day.

Today was going to be an adventure that is for sure.


	8. Adventure or Nightmare?

Chapter 8: Adventure or Nightmare?

During breakfast Inuyasha couldn't stop looking at Kagome. She was stunning, even if she was wearing a simple pink and white floral free flowing dress. It was off the shoulder, quarter length sleeve with a cream lace trim. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun but flower pins were placed at the base giving more polished look. His necklace tied the entire look together. It was a pink and purple haze glow coming from it. Her eyes were bright and her lips pink. He couldn't stop looking at those lips. Miroku at one point elbowed him, "Dude! Stop staring, you're going to make her uncomfortable." He harshly whispered to him. And if it was coming from Miroku you know Inuyasha was not hiding his attraction to her well.

Sango saw the scene and laughed. Kagome said they had a moment last night. But by the look of Inuyasha, he was head over heals. She giggled at the thought of Inuyasha making a fool out of himself.

Kagome felt Inuyasha's gaze on her as she ate her breakfast. It made her heart flutter. She desperately wanted to look up, but knew if she did her face would make a fool of herself. But she did giggle when she saw Miroku elbow Inuyasha. She slightly giggled covering it up with her napkin.

As breakfast ended. And the King and Queen thanked all the princesses for coming their home. They would have servants help them pack, and they would let the princess know when they had a decision for their son. The princesses all stood up and walked back to their rooms. Miroku called Sango over and was asking her something. Kagome just saw her nodded her head in an answer of yes. Kagome wondered what he asked. She was so busy looking at Sango she didn't notice the King and Queen behind her.

"Kagome." Kagome turned around and bowed at the two monarchs. "We would like to ask you to stay just a bit longer." Kagome was taken back. Queen Izayoi looked so excited she couldn't tell her no.

"I would love too." The Queen squealed in delight. She pulled Kagome in a hug, Kagome giggled.

"You and Sango can move into rooms that better suit you." KIng Inutaisho commented.

"Sango is staying as well?" Kagome extra excited. She turned to her friend who waved and walked off with Miroku.

Kagome turned back to the monarchs.

"Thank you for letting me stay." She bowed again. King Inutaisho smiled and then guided his wife away.

"We will see you at dinner dear." They then whispered as they walked away. A servant came to Kagome and bowed.

"Princess Kagome, I am to escort you to your room and then show you to your new one." Kagome smiled and walked with the servant. After they got her things they walked to a part of the palace she had yet to explore. The servant stopped at a pair of white doors with gold floral design that covered it. "Wow those are beautiful." Kagome was just in awe of the design of the doors. It must have costed a fortune. As the man opened the door he let Kagome walk in first. The room was even more beautiful. It had custom furniture, king size bed with a canopy, gold leaf was everywhere accenting all the white.

"Wow! Do they let people stay in this room often?" She asked as she turned around back to the servant but instead was face to face with Inuyasha.

"No, this room is special." She smiled at him.

"There you are! I was wondering where you went to." Inuyasha noticed the necklace was glowing again. It seemed to do that every time they were together. It didn't seem to bother Kagome so he didn't think to much more about it.

"I just making sure that this room was ready for you." He smiled as she walked to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thank you, it's way too much. Honestly I could have stayed in the other room, it met my needs just fine." He hugged her back and looked down at her. Humble. That was the word that described her. Most woman he knew would have snickered and said, 'It's about time I have a room to my standards.'

She looked at him with the biggest smile.

"I'm glad you like it. It's yours if you want it." Her smile turned to a confused look.

"Huh?" He chuckled at her wrinkled nose.

"It is your room. If you choose...um...I want to give it to you….if you leave...or travel...or visit...um it's yours." Kagome had never seen him so nervous. Kagome figured this was his way of saying, 'Kagome, will you stay." She chuckled at him stumbling over his words.

"Now, Inuyasha, are you asking me to stay?" Inuyasha darted his eyes to keep them from making eye contact with hers.

"Feh, I need a rematch in our competition. And it's hard to do that when you're not here." She giggled at him.

"Any time you want a rematch to lose I be glad to teach you a lesson." She stepped back from him and went to grab her luggage and move it to the closet.

"Hey! That's not every nice." Inuyasha pouted. Kagome started to unpack her luggage. Inuyasha sat down on the bed as she organized.

"Yeah, yeah, I never said that I was an angel." She said throwing a throw pillow at him.

"Hey!" He threw it back at her. She laughed the infectious laugh he loved to hear. She walked out of her closest and saw the balcony doors.

"Did you guys have balconies installed in every room?" Kagome said sarcastically. She moved to open the doors and she immediately saw the cherry blossom field where Inuyasha opened up to her.

"I...I thought you would like the view." She was speechless. Everything was so thoughtful.

"It's...it's perfect." Inuyasha became worried he smelt salty tears.

"Kagome?" He reached out to her and she whipped around and hugged him.

"Thank you." She whispered into his chest. Inuyasha returned her hug. 'Anything for you.' He thought. Everything seemed to perfect.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha and Kagome let go as they heard someone yell her name. She walked back into the room and walked into the hallway. Sango was on the main floor yelling up.

"Yea?" Inuyasha came up behind Kagome looking over her shoulder.

"Mioku got a picnic basket full of food, why don't you guys join us for a little horseback riding and lunch!" Miroku showed up behind Sango with two baskets.

"Hey can we come?" Ayame asked as Koga followed her.

"Yes, it be fun." Sango said.

"Yea, come on guys!" He shouted up to Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome looked over her shoulder up at Inuyasha.

"Ready for an adventure?" Kagome asked and bit her bottom lip in excitement.

"Yea, bet I ride a horse better than you." He chuckled as she wrinkled her nose in protest.

"You're on!" She pushed him to the side and ran down the hallway. He chuckled and ran after her.

The couples rode for awhile as they headed towards the mountain sides.

"So how long have you guys known Princess Sango and Princess Kagome?" Miroku asked Koga.

"Not long, Ayame and Sango used to train together, and Kagome would hang out with them. I was arranged to marry Ayame, I didn't met the girls until the engagement dinner. But I do know the girls have been close for a long time. Kagome has always been the one the girls had to protect." This comment made Inuyasha's ears twitch.

"What do you mean by that?"

"She has known about her powers since her mother died at age 11. Her powers almost took down her kingdom. Thankfully Sango and Ayame were there to help her calm her powers down." Inuyasha looked back at the girls who were riding side by side with Kagome in the middle. There was a reason she was destined to be with him. She needed someone just as much as he needed someone.

"Her miko powers? What could happen to cause that?" Kouga turned to Miroku like he was 5 headed demon.

"You don't know about her lineage?" Inuyasha was now a bit scared.

"No, what is her …." Before he could pose his question they saw someone on the mountain side.

Then a dark cloud began to from. The girls stopped behind them.

"Who is that?" Sango asked.

"What's happening?" Kagome asked, Inuyasha could hear the panic in her voice which made him go on the defense.

"INUYASHA!" The person screamed. It was Kikyo!

"What are you doing here?!" Inuyasha screamed.

"You are mine!" A flash of light passed over them and struck down in the middle of the group. It sent the group flying. The horses all ran in different directions. Kagome and Sango landed near each other. Ayame and Miroku landed in the opposite direction. Inuyasha and Koga landed in the front.

"Who is this bitch?" Koga yelled at Inuyasha.

"My ex. She just wanted the family money. So I kicked her to the curb. Now she apparently didn't find anyone else." Inuyasha and Koga got up and ran back to the group. Inuyasha checked on Kagome and Sango while Koga checked on his mate.

"What does she want?" Ayame asked. This question was answered by Kikyo.

"Inuyasha is my property, I have yet to release my property!" Another flash sent the group in different directions once again. Inuyasha hugged Kagome to him as he jumped in a different directions. Sango followed with Miroku close behind. Ayame and Kouga jumped together dodging the attack.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" Kagome yelled. "You are the reason! You are the reason he let you go. No one else's!" Kagome got up and out of Inuyasha's arms. Sango stepped to stop her but Miroku pulled her back.

"How dare you talk to me like that!"

"How dare I? How dare I? HOW DARE YOU! The blame is on you! If you weren't such a horrible, pampered, spoiled, BRAT you wouldn't be in this mess! Here you are ready to kill another over your stupidity and ignorance!" At that moment, Kikyo's eyes blackened and the ground began to shake. Soldiers were being made of mud and roots. There were thousands of them.

"I like to see you take on my army." The group took action. They whittled down the army one at a time. But the just kept regenerating. It had been several minutes. The group was already tired.

"HAhHAHAHAHAHA. YOU will NEVER beat my army! If I can't have you! NO one will!" She screamed and bee lined right for Kagome. She was in mid fight with a soldier.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed. He knew he wasn't going to be able to make it to her in time. But then he saw it. The necklace! It was glowing a brilliant color. Kagome's eyes turned a blue color and there was a flash of light. All the group heard was a scream from a woman. When the flash subsided. When the dust cleared and the smoke settled the group were in awe. Kagome was unharmed. A brilliant dome protected her from Kikyo's attack.

"Kag...Kagome?" It came out as barely a whisper. The shield disappeared and the source of it's power came straight from Kagome's necklace. Kagome fell to her knees. Inuyasha was by her side before she fell all the way to the ground.

"Kagome? Kagome?" He moved her loose hair out of her face. Her breathing was shallow.

"Kami! Is she alive?" Miroku asked as they reached Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Barely, her breathing is to shallow." Kouga felt for a pulse. "Inuyasha, get her back to the palace! We will catch up. I know someone that can help. Ayame, go with them." She nodded her head and Kouga was off. Inuyasha carefully picked her up bridal style. Her body limp with no movement. 'Stay strong Kagome!' Inuyasha thoughts flooded to the idea of her not making it. He was petrified.

He ran as fast as he could in the direction of the castle.

In another part of the kingdom:

"Did you see that awesome power that maiden wielded?" A demonic voice spoke to no one.

"That power should be mine! It will be mine. Fetch my army, this woman will be mine to use and conquer all the kingdoms!"


	9. Power Not Yet Understood

Chapter 9: Power Not Yet Understood

Inuyasha had made it to the palace in record time. His father feeling the disturbance in the air met his son as he rushed into the house. Kagome was almost completely lifeless. It was like her body couldn't generate any energy to make her come alive. There were a few scratches but other than that it was her life force that was drained.

King Inutaisho started to bark orders for the servants to get things. He had no clue how to help the young girl, but he was going to try. Queen Izayoi would pat her hand and try to keep Inuyasha calm.

Inuyasha started to pace the hall from the room he had left the woman that captured his heart in. 'Come on Koga!' Inuyasha screamed. Not long after Inuyasha arrived the others came through the door.

"How is she?" Sango asked running right to Inuyasha.

"She's still not awake and her body seems to be getting weaker." Inuyasha's ears dropped at the realization that the situation was not great.

Sango moved past him and gasped at the sight of Kagome. She was so pale. Her pink lips were practically grey. Her usually tan complexion was almost white with death.

"What...What can we do?" She asked looking back at Miroku and Ayame.

"I have no idea, I have heard of power like that before, but to be honest I thought it was a myth." Miroku commented moving to Sango's side.

Ayame moved to Inuyasha and placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him from digging a hole in the ground from his tracks. He looked at her with a sad expression.

"It's ok Inuyasha, Koga is getting someone that can help. She has been helping her since she was young." Sango turned to Ayame.

"Of course! He's brilliant!" Sango cheered up a bit more knowing who Koga was getting.

"Who is he getting?" Miroku and Inuyasha said together.

At that moment the doors to the main hall burst open. Koga walked through carrying a woman like a trophy above his head.

"GOT HER!" Now if Kagome wasn't in such bad shape the others would have chuckled at the sight of Koga holding this woman like a personal victory.

He ran her over to the room they kept Kagome and placed her down.

King Inutaisho looked at the woman. She was in her seventies or so and looked be a priestess.

"Who are you?" Queen Izayoi said standing next to Kagome's bed side.

"I'm Lady Kaeda. This child is one I have taken care of for many years." The King and Queen breathed an easy breath. "May I have the room?" They nodded their head but Inuyasha moved inside and didn't move.

"Honey let the woman work." The Queen tried to make him move.

He wasn't moving. Sango moved to his side. "It's ok I'll stay with him." Kaede gave a knowing smile to the two. Everyone left the room but Inuyasha and Sango.

"Sango I need you to lift her to her side please." Sango went to move to Kagome's side.

"Why are you moving her?" Kaede looked at the hanyou. She eyed him then saw it. His ora was riddled with concern for Kagome. So she took it easy on him.

"I have to look at her spiritual channels. They flow through the body but are clear to see on the back." Inuyasha didn't have an retort for that statement, Kaede proceeded. She then started to undo her top.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha didn't like how she was undressing her.

"Inuyasha, why don't you kneel next to Kagome and hold her hand. You can let me know if her complexion improves." He took his job seriously. He gripped her hand and noticed it was not the warm touch he was expecting, but instead bitterly cold.

He brought his hand to her cheek and stroked it gently. A stray hair fell into her face and Inuyasha moved it behind her ear. He then made a silent prayer, 'Please Kami. I know I don't deserve her, but she doesn't need to suffer for my poor choice in a prior love. Please bring the one person who I can truly trust, my friend, and possible the love of my life.' He finished his prayer with a gentle kiss to Kagome's hand.

The necklace on around Kagome's neck was tucked under her shit cloth from when they moved her, started to glow a bright pink with Inuyasha's final words.

Kaede watched the exchange and understood why this person was so protective of what she was doing. He was in love with her, even if he didn't know it, he was deeply in love with her.

She got straight to work, she moved her hands in a strategic way down and across Kagome's back. Then a light pink orb came out of her back. Kaede moved it to another place in Kagome's back. Her breathing became normal once again.

"Her face has some color!" He shouted in excitement.

"It's just as I thought. She has never exserted that much energy before. It just drained her to quickly. Her spiritual energy has been realigned, but there is something different about her power that I can't figure out."

"What do you mean Lady Kaede?" Questioned Sango.

"Well, there is an extra pure energy present in her flow. I believe it is that force that generated that much out of her. But she should be fine in a couple of hours if she gets the rest." Sango and Inuyasha let out the breathe they both didn't know they were holding.

Kaede took her leave from the room. Sango buttoned up her shirt just a little to secure it.

"Inuyasha, may I ask you to leave so…." She didn't get a chance to finish before he interrupted her.

"Feh. The hell I will."

"Inuyasha! I want her to rest in clean clothes! She can't do that if you don't leave so I can dress her!" Inuyasha stopped and stared at the woman across the bed. She scared him when she was angry. He didn't like the idea of leaving her, but Sango was right, she needed clean clothes and it wouldn't be appropriate for him to be present.

He got up without saying another word and walked out the door. Ayame was not long after him.

Inuyasha sat next to the door in criss crossed mode hands crossed just thinking about her.

'How can this one girl have a hold on him like this? I almost lost her today. Why did Kikyo want him so badly? How did she summon all those soldiers?' So many questions racked his brain it was enough to give him a headache. So deep in thought he didn't hear the door open, but was brought out of his thoughts when Ayame touched his shoulder."She's all cleaned up, you can go back in there." Inuyasha got up and nodded at her. She went to join her husband and Miroku who were going over the battle.

Inuyasha slowly shut the door seeing Sango finish tucking Kagome in.

"I'm going to go get cleaned up. I'll be back and then you can get cleaned up."

"I don't need to." In an annoyed tone.

"Yes you do! You have blood and dirt all over your clothes." She retorted pointing out the dirt.

"Well, I'm not that bad."

"Inuyasha, what is the first thing you will do when she wakes up?" He paused, he hadn't thought about it. He took a few moments and thought that maybe they would hug.

"Hug?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes, and do you think she would like to wake up thinking that you are hurt because of the blood and think that you are worst than you are because of all the dirt? Why worry her when she needs rest and you need a shower." She had a point but Inuyasha didn't want her to have that satisfaction of being right.

"Feh."

"Good, when I'm done, I'll come back for you." She left the room with a light step knowing she got her way. Kagome did not move, nor change in any fashion in the time Sango left. Inuyasha inwardly groaned at the thought of leaving her side. But he did stink.. He left in a flash, and took the quickest shower of his life and dashed back to her side.

"What are you doing running at lightning speed?" Sango chuckled.

"What happened?" Inuyasha looked at the person in the bed. The voice was small but was there. Kagome started to open her eyes slowly.

"Kagome!" They both screamed. Kagome hissed, which made both people halt immediately..

"Not so loud please."

Inuyasha moved to her bedside and grabbed her hand.

"Why were you running at lightning speed?" She questioned looking at Inuyasha.

"Nothing don't worry about it,"

"Kagome how do you feel?" Sango asked.

"Really sore and my head really aches." She said at barely a whisper.

"I have the perfect remedy for that from my mother." Queen Izayoi said coming into the room, she grew concerned when she hadn't heard much conversation from the room.

"Do you like tea dear?" She asked. Inuyasha rubbed the back of her hand when he noticed a grimace as she answered. She gently squeezed his hand back.

"Yes maim."

"Oh need for that, call me Izayoi." She said as he walked out of the room.

Kagome let out a small giggle which sent Inuyasha's heart soaring to hear it once again.

Sango left the room to go to the kitchen to get something to eat to go with her tea. This left Inuyasha alone with her.

"What happened?" She whispered out, her voice was still not strong. But with Inuyasha's ears he caught every syllable.

"You don't remember?" She shook her head. He patted her hand and gave her a small smile.

"Don't worry, you're ok now." He had a soft tone which made her smile.

"But what happened to Kikyo?" Inuyasha's ears dropped. He didn't want her name coming from her perfect voice.

"Don't worry, Kagome she won't be an issue anymore." Kagome began to lightly cry.

"Please, there is no reason for the tears." He started to whip her eyes.

"I...I didn't want….to hurt her." She said between sobs. Inuyasha got up into the bed and pulled her close.

"You were defending yourself. I don't want you to think of it anymore. She had no right to attack you. Her quarrel was with me, not you. Please Kagome, no more crying." He was trying to sooth her by petting her head and slightly rocking her. Her sobs turned to light hiccups. The her breathing became deep and even. Inuyasha dared not move. He became surrounded with her scent and became more happy than he ever had before. 'This is my mate. She holds my heart. I hope she will want me as much as I want her.'

He was brought out of his thoughts when the bedroom door opened slightly. It was Queen Izayoi with the tea and bread. She stopped when she saw her son holding a sleeping woman.

He looked up and put his hand up. She nodded her head and shut the door once again. Leaving Inuyasha in an ecstasy of smells that made him wish no one would enter. Kagome stirred a couple of hours later, her eyes started to flutter open. Inuyasha looked down at the young woman as she clung to his chest.

"Hey there sleepy." He said with a chuckle in his tone. She looked up to him with a sleepy eyes.

"How long was I out?"

"Couple of hours." She went to move off him, but he strong armed her in place.

"Please don't move. I...I...just want." He didn't know how to finish his sentence, he just wanted this moment to continue. She felt so right in his arms as she slept.

"Ok, I can do that. But a few more minutes."

"Why only a few minutes."

"Well my good sir, some of us have to use the restroom." She giggled. 'That giggle! I have to make this woman mine. There is no way I can't.' Inuyasha thought.

"You can go to the restroom." She leaned up and fell right back down into the bed.

"Here let me help you." Inuyasha moved off the bed and around to her side. He grabbed her hand and helped guided her off the bed. She leaned heavily into him as he walked her into the restroom. When he felt she was safe he departed and went to find the tea and food his mother tried to bring by.

Kagome splashed water on her face. She felt like a horse hit her 10 times and then came back for a second round. She took the towel and dabbed her face. 'That was intense.' She thought.

'I wonder what he thinks of me? How can he love someone who killed another? How can I ever let that go?' She then let a single tear fall from her eye. She was torn, but she didn't want him to see that.

She walked slowly out of the bathroom and into the room that she was mesmerized by at the beginning of the day. A day that held so much promise and adventure turned into a nightmare. But somehow ended with support and a wonderful bedtime cuddles.

She moved towards the balcony doors. She just needed some fresh air. When she opened the double doors a gust of wind blew her hair back. She closed her eyes and took it in. She stood there for a few seconds before going completely on the ledge. She placed her hands on the cold stone in front of her. She just thought back to the fight. She didn't remember summoning her spiritual powers. It came from somewhere else. Just then she heard the door open to the bedroom, but she kept her stance and looked out at the cherry blossom orchard.

"Hey, you need to come in before you catch a cold." Inuyasha said coming and placing a hand on her lower back and standing to her side.

"I just needed some fresh air." She leaned into his shoulder and closed her eyes. But she was brought out of her thoughts when a pink and purple light shown bright.

"What is that?" Inuyasha asked looking down at her.

Kagome looked down at her chest to see her necklace was glowing again but extremely bright.

"I don't know. I have never seen it do this before." She slightly touched it.

"That's the necklace I gave you?" She nodded her head in agreement. He tried to remember the last time it glowed. It seem to always have a glow when they were together.

'But what does that mean?' Inuyasha thought trying to piece the puzzle together.

"Maybe I should take it off?" She looked up at him for a second. He shook his head.

"I think this was the extra power Kaede talked about. I just bought that in the market, so I don't know how it has any magical purpose. But every time we are together it glows." Inuyasha's last comment perked Kagome's interest.

"Inuyasha, what do you feel for me?" Inuyasha was taken back. He was not expecting a question of that magnitude.

"I...um...well...I think.." He forgot how to formulate words.

Thankfully Sango entered the room.

"Hey! How are you feeling?" She walked to the couple, giving Inuyasha time to snake out.

"Why is he leaving so quick?" Kagome looked down at her necklace. The glow was gone. He was right, when they are together it glows.

"I made him uncomfortable." Sango scoffed.

"That won't be the first time." Both women giggled. Sango told her that the Queen had dinner prepared if she felt up to it to eat with everyone. She jumped at the chance to not be a burden to anyone. Sango helped her get dressed in a corset button up dark blue dress. It buttoned all the way up to the bust where from there you could tie a bow. It was fitted just a couple of inches below the bust and free flowed from there. It was a stunning dress with white flower design. She didn't feel stable enough to wear shoes so she went bare foot. Sango helped tie half her hair up in a bun and left half down to flow past her mid back.

With no makeup on they walked down to the dinner table.

She held on to Sango for support.

"Ah! Princess Kagome are you feeling better?" Miroku asked taking her seat out to help her sit.

"Yes much better." She smiled. The King and Queen soon came to the dining room relieved to see Kagome. Queen Izayoi walked over and gave her a little hug and said she was glad she was out here for dinner.

"Where is our son?" The King asked. He assumed by what his mate had told him he would have been accompanying Kagome out here.

"Sire, he is out in the tree." Kagome felt bad knowing it was because of her question he was out there. She went to move away from the table and went to stand.

"Kagome? Where are you going?" Sango asked. All eyes turned to her.

"I'll get him. It was fault he went out there." She wobbled when she let go of the chair.

"Kagome. Let me help you."

"No. The only way I get my strength back is to do it myself. I will be back." She made her way to the courtyard doors. She was breathing heavily but knew she needed to push.

She got to the start of the flowerbed that lead to the massive tree.

Inuyasha's ears peaked when he heard feet. She felt her legs give out, so she sat on a rock near by. This was going to have to work. So she did the only thing she think of to show him how she felt.

"I don't know But I think I may be fallin' for you

Dropping so quickly

Maybe I should keep this to myself

Waiting 'til I know you better

I am trying, not to tell you

But I want to,

I'm scared of what you'll say

And so I'm hiding what I'm feeling

But I'm tired of holding this inside my head

I've been spending all my time

Just thinking about ya

I don't know what to do

I think I'm fallin' for you

I've been waiting all my life

And now I found ya

I don't know what to do

I think I'm fallin' for you

I'm fallin' for you"

Inuyasha heard the beautiful voice again. It could only be Kagome. He didn't move, he just let the words and he voice wash over him.

"As I'm standing here

And you hold my hand

Pull me towards you

And we start to dance

All around us

I see nobody

Here in silence

It's just you and me

I am trying not to tell you

But I want to

I'm scared of what you'll say

And so I'm hiding what I'm feeling

But I'm tired of holding this inside my head

I've been spending all my time

Just thinking about ya

I don't know what to do

I think I'm fallin' for you

I've been waiting all my life

And now I found ya

I don't know what to do

I think I'm fallin' for you

I'm fallin' for you"

She found the strength to walk towards the tree. She got to the base and braced her self while she looked up into it's limbs.

"Oh, I just can't take it

My heart is racing

The emotions keep spilling out

I've been spending all my time

Just thinking about ya

I don't know what to do

I think I'm fallin' for you

I've been waiting all my life

And now I found ya

I don't know what to do

I think I'm fallin' for you

I'm fallin' for you

I think I'm fallin' for you"

Inuyasha looked down and made eye contact. He couldn't stop staring at her beauty. He jumped down right behind her. She didn't stop singing.

"I can't stop thinking about it

I want you all around me

And now I just can't hide it

I think I'm fallin' for you

I can't stop thinking about it

I want you all around me

And now I just can't hide it

I think I'm fallin' for you

I'm fallin' for you

Oh

Oh no no

Oh

Oh, I'm fallin' for ya"

She finished and Inuyasha stared at her. She went to take a step and her legs gave out. But he was there to catch her before she ever met the ground on a personal level.

He straightened her out and he noticed the glow again coming from her necklace. He couldn't help it. He had an overwhelming sensation to kiss her. So he did. She was surprised but it didn't take her long to kiss back. She placed both hands on his cheeks and he went from holding her up to holding her against him to deepen the kiss. The necklace glow grew and it surrounded the couple in swirls. They were unaware of the activity. Inuyasha kissed her with a fierce hunger. She didn't back down but came back with her own. The glow disappeared and the two separated. Inuyasha had no doubt. So he wasted not time, "Kagome, will you stay with me? Will you stay with me always?"


	10. Step Forward

Chapter 10: Step Forward

 _So he wasted no time, "Kagome, will you stay with me? Will you stay with me always?"_

Kagome was shocked at that moment. She had wanted to hear those words since she first saw

his ears twitch. She found him fascinating and a challenge that she just loved getting to know.

She didn't realize she had been standing there for a long time.

'She doesn't like me! Oh no! I miss read something.' Inuyasha began to panic. Kagome came back to Earth when she say his eyes get as big a saucers.

"Yes." It was not loud but not a whisper. Inuyasha stopped for a second. Then looked in her eyes for any regret. He found none.

"Yee….Yes?" He swallowed hard. He was so excited.

"Yes, Inuyasha." She smiled at him. He couldn't help himself she picked her up and twirled her around. She giggled and he kissed her again. He placed her down and they parted.

He held her for a long time. Her head nestled under his chin his arms tight around her. They were interrupted by Kagome's stomach growling.

"Well, I have to obey the stomach. Come on let's go get food." Inuyasha smiled and escorted her into the dining room. The dinner table was in a light chatter when the couple arrived. Inuyasha pulled a chair out for Kagome and pushed her in. Inuyasha sat right next to her and they joined the conversation like they were apart of it from the beginning.

The King and Queen eyed the young couple and smiled a knowing smile. After Inuyasha finished his food he placed his hand on Kagome's thigh under the table. She lightly smiled a secret smile for him and him alone.

After diner Inuyasha helped Kagome to her room. She looked at him and thanked him before shutting the door. But as soon as that door was shut she was leaning on it.

Taking a deep breathe,'What a night! He wants me! He wants me to stay with him! What a perfect night!' She mentally screamed out.

On the other side of the door Inuyasha was doing the same. 'I can't believe she said she would stay! She likes me! She doesn't care about me being hanyou. She is perfect.' After a few minutes he walked himself down a couple doors to his room. He wanted her close to him to be as near to her without being creepy. But he felt he could also be there is she needed anything.

Later that night:

Kagome tossed a turned in her bed. She was having trouble getting comfortable. Which in her mind was ridiculous considering the amazing mattress that she lay on. She rolled on her back and exhaled deeply. She was missing something, a warmth, a body. She wished just show up on her room and lay with her. She felt a home in his arms. She felt like an equal in his arms. In her kingdom most men would never treat her the way Inuyasha has so far. Even if the man claimed to love his bride, they would still treat them like their were a trophy. Inuyasha was different. She was a woman yes, she was fragile yes, but to him he knew the strength she carried and the amount of value she weighed on the battlefield and in the court. She tried to shut her eyes and think of her love and what the future held for her and him.

Inuyasha gave up on sleep hours ago. He wanted to hold her, wanted to be with her. Even as she slept he could feel her aura calling to him. He desperately wanted to answer its calls. He went to his balcony wanting to get fresh air. But that proved to be a mistake. Kagome's balcony doors were open, her scent was being carried out of the window luring him to her. He couldn't fight it now. Purple streaks developed on his cheeks as he tried to fight the urge. But his demon blood took over. His demon recognized Kagome as a mate. She was to be his and he would not keep the demon from his mate. Inuyasha made a big leap onto her balcony. He peered through the white sheer curtains that blew into the room. He saw Kagome on her side sleeping on the side closest to the bedroom door. He couldn't stop himself. He walked in careful to not wake her. He pulled back the covers back and slipped in next to her. Her silk spaghetti strap nightgown felt smooth on Inuyasha's hands. Her scent invaded his senses as he pulled her into his body. She molded perfect with his. His hand crept to her stomach and rested there. Her head rested just below his chin. He was surprised when she snuggled more into him subconsciously. He smirked as she sighed in content. Inuyasha's purple streaks became darker his demon so close to her but not able to claim her.

Inuyasha's inner turmoil turned into a low growl which made Kagome stir and blink her eyes a couple of times before she noticed the warmth that was added to her bed. He felt a pressure against her stomach that kept her in place. She tilted her head back and noticed Inuyasha. She didn't scream, she didn't scold, she just looked up at him and smiled. Inuyasha's heart burst at that moment. She twirled in his arms to face him. He knew his demon marks were very visible on his face and he was scared she would not want to be near him. But to his astonishment her hand creeped up to his face and traced the outline. In an almost breathe she whispered, "How did these happen?"

'She didn't shutter! She's not afraid! She is actually concerned about what is happening!' Inuyasha was raving in his head. Her eyes shown nothing but concern for him and confusion.

"They appear when my demon blood comes forth." She nodded her head taking that information in.

"What made you so upset to bring your demon up?" He was surprised at that question. Inuyasha had never known anyone to openly wonder about a hanyou or care, other than his family. Her concern heightened when he took a while to answer. He could feel it in her aura.

"It's nothing. You don't need to worry about it." Inuyasha looked down at her. By the look on her face that answer was not going to cut it. He didn't know how to explain that, 'Well my demon wants to claim you as his mate, I sensed her aura calling for me and when I denied it's call my demon spoke out. Or the ever elegant, I want you now….you're mine!' Nope he was not going to do that. He wanted to claim her on the night they wed. The night that everyone knew she was his.

Just trying to explain the situation made the hanyou blush. Even in the dark Kagome could see that different shade of pink on his face. She giggled slightly.

"You can tell me in the morning. I'm glad you're here though. I really couldn't stand being away from you." It was a bold statement. Many woman would have kick him out and then told everyone that he was being too forward. But Kagome was his. He didn't need to claim her for her to know. Kagome snuggled into his chest and then said, "I missed your warmth." Inuyasha heart strated beat so hard could not believe she didn't feel it.

"This is why my demon came out." She pulled back and looked up at him.

"I was away from you, your aura called out to me. I was trying not to come here to not offended you. But my demon was not having that." She looked up at him. She didn't know much about Inu Youkai, so she was eager to learn.

"So your demon likes me? What do you mean demon?" Inuyasha looked down at her. Her nose was wrinkled which made him chuckled. She looked so cute at that moment. He bent down and kissed her nose. She giggled and smiled at him.

"I'm a hanyou. My blood holds human and demon. My father's youkai is very strong. If I don't maintain control over my emotions my demon blood can take over. In other words my demon instincts kick in." She nodded her head understanding his words.

"So your saying, your demon instincts are to be near me? Why is that?" Kagome didn't know much about the mating habits of yourkai.

"Kagome, I want to be with you always. That's why I asked you to stay. I want you to be with me, beside me, together for as long as you'll have me. However, my demon instincts want to take you as my mate." Kagome snuggled closer to him as much as he could.

"Mate?" She wanted to know what that meant. She was once told it was the demon equivalent of marriage.

"You never heard of mating?" Inuyasha was scared. She may not want to stay with him knowing what he truly wanted from her. He hesitated, she could see the inner turmoil.

"Inuyasha? I was once told it was like marriage. Is that right?" He breathed and look down at her. He was grateful for her words.

"Sort of. Inu Youkai are ones that mate for life. It binds them together. In marriage it is more of a symbol of two being together. Mating is that you are bound together by blood. If we mate, I will bite...I will bite you on your neck during our love making." He paused at this point to see her reaction. So far she was listening very carefully. He continued, "With that puncture, my blood will mix with yours and my scent will be forever entwined with yours. All demons around will know that you are my mate and know you have a claim on you. This in many ways will keep you safe when weaker demons come around. This will also make it easier for you to understand what I'm feeling. Our emotions will tie together making it easier for us to understand each other. And like you will feel me, I will feel you." Kagome thought the process was beautiful. To be able to know what your spouse was thinking and how she was feeling. It makes for less miscommunication within the marriage. She knew he was looking at her, studying her reactions.

"Do you have to bite me?" Inuyasha about died. She was entertaining the idea of becoming his mate! He never thought he find a woman that would ever consider just marrying him. He could marry someone, have sex, father children, and never fully mate with that person. He just would never fully claim her. But the fact that Kagome was willing to consider to be bound to him and him to her was astounding to him.

"Ye….Yes. I have to draw blood….buuutt the thing is. I will do this...whi...while you are in mid release. You won't feel...you won't feel a thing. Or at least I'm told." Inuyasha was as red as his shirt now. Kagome smiled at him and giggled. She could tell he was embarrassed and shy over the matter.

"If you say so. But if it hurts you get a bunch from me." She then leaned up and kissed his cheek. He was in shock, did she really just agree to become his mate.

"Ka..Ka...Kagome, are you agreeing to become my mate?" Kagome looked up at him. He leaned up on an elbow bring her to slide under his torso to look up at him. His hair fell in a cascade of white around them. She looked into his eyes, she saw admiration and surprise. There was something else she could not place. It made her blush hard and made her stomach flip.

"Well, ask me. Then I'll give you my answer." He took his hand that laid on her stomach and brought it to rest on the side of her face. She covered it with her hand and closed her eyes as she leaned into it.

"Kagome, will...will… you be my...mate? Will you be mine and only mine?" She did like to be owned by someone. She had worked so hard to be her own person in a male driven society. She looked up at him. She had to put a stipulation in.

"Only if you are mine and only mine." He couldn't stop after hearing that. He attacked her lips with a hunger. She didn't shy away. She met his hunger with his own which made him have a deep growl from his throat. It made her giggle and smile into their kiss. He pulled away to let her have air.

"I would want no other. You are my only. I will try everyday to be worthy of you." She could see he was struggling with his last statement. The other girls all made snide comments about Inuyasha's heritage and it made her angry that he thought those thoughts.

She reached up and placed both hands on his face and gently stroked her thumbs in circles on his skin.

"You are worthy of me. No matter what other think, I don't care that you are hanyou. You are loving, you are protective, you are gentle...when you choose to be." She giggled at that sentence and it made Inuyasha look at her deeply.

"You don't look down on me for being different. I don't follow the rules men set for women. I do learned how to fight, how to run a kingdom like a man, and love to do things that normal princess would stick up their nose to. So no Inuyasha, you are perfect for a woman who needs a man to SEE her not want to possess her and stick her in a room." Inuyasha gazed in her eyes and saw admiration. He thought he couldn't feel any more this woman. He was wrong.

"We make a pair don't we." He leaned down and kissed her nose. She giggled, "Yea, but hey why be normal when you can be different?" He agreed. She pulled him down and he kissed her neck and moved her in between his legs. She wrapped her legs around his and gripped his back. She felt his tongue play with the skin at the base of her neck. He could feel her vein that pulsed hard as her heart rate increased. His demon boiled up. He could feel his claws getting longer. Kagome pulled him back and looked at him. He saw her and calmed down. He didn't want to take her this way. It was not the proper way. He wanted to wait and marry her first. He got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom. Kagome whimpered at his departure. It damn near killed him.

"I'll be back." He went and splashed water on his face. He felt his demon calm down. Knowing that she would be his shortly his demon calmed down. He knew that it would be best for him to leave Kagome for the night as to not tempt to take her. But she had already said she was his. He shouldn't worry, and he wasn't going to be. When he walked back out, Kagome sat up at the headboard knees to her chest, and her forehead resting on the top of her knees. Inuyasha could smell salt from her tears.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" She didn't look up.

"I….I did… I did something wrong didn't I?" He exhaled knowing his departure may have made her think she did something wrong. She didn't know much about demons so she may have thought she offended him.

"Oh no...no...dear." He moved back to the bed and wrapped her into his arms. She fell into him and clung to his shirt.

"Then...then why…" She didn't have to finish.

"I needed to leave because I was losing control. I want you to be my mate but I want to make it proper. I want your owner to never be in question. You are everything to me and I want it to be perfect." Her crying became a sniffle and she started to relax.

"Will...will you stay...I want you here. I can't sleep without you near." Her voice cracked at that last bit. His heart broke. He never wanted her to feel this way.

"Of course. Come here." He moved her lower, down the bed and he lay on his back as she cuddled to his side. His arm held her tight close to his body. She wrapped her top leg over his and place a hand on his chest. With his other hand he covered hers. They fell asleep quickly, content with each other's embrace.

The morning came too quick for Inuyasha's taste. He awake to Kagome at face level with him. Her face was calm and peaceful. He noted that when she slept she would wrinkle her nose ever so slightly with the blow of a breeze. It made her look so cute to him. He stared at his future mate and wife. He imaged their pups would do this in their sleep as well and his smile grew on his face.

Thinking back to Kikyo he never once thought of kids with her. He thought he love this woman and he never thought about the future with her. Then Kagome came in and he couldn't stop thinking about the opportunities that lay before him now. He tried to leave the bed but she had a death grip on his leg with hers. So he went to being playful. He took is claw and gently scratched her nose. She wrinkled it again making him chuckle. He continued until her eyes began to flutter open. She very warmly said, "Quit! I'm sleeping." She then snuggled closer. But Inuyasha wasn't having it. He leaned down and nipped her ear.

"Ouch! Inuyasha what was that for?!" She gave him a pouty face and Inuyasha chuckled. She lifted her fist and knocked his shoulder.

"Ow, that hurt." He said with sarcasm.

"Now, we are even. For now." She sat up and stretched. Extending her arms above her head Inuyasha had full few of her breast through her thin silk gown. He couldn't stop imagining what they looked like, felt like, taste like. It drove him crazy. He grabbed her stomach and pushed her back down.

"Inuyasha! What's the big ide…."She didn't have time to finish before Inuyasha covered her mouth with his. His tongue begged for entrance. She accommodated and allowed their tongues to collide with each other. Pulling back ever so slightly to allow her to get air Inuyasha spoke.

"You have now idea what you do to me." She giggled and swiftly spoke.

"I think I have a small idea." She gave her thousand watt smile, which sent chills of joy down Inuyasha's back. He do about anything to get that smile again.

"Come on we need to get ready for the day. I'll see you down for breakfast." Moved off the bed and came around to help her out of it. Her strength was ten times better today. He didn't hold so much anxiety in leaving her alone to get dressed. He kissed her one more time before he leaped on to his balcony. She watched him disappear in his room before getting ready for the day.

As she got ready she thought about all that happened that night. She was in love and not afraid to say it either.

Inuyasha was the last to the breakfast table. He had to calm himself down before being able join the group. His purple streaks would have been a dead give away to his father that something was up.

As he entered the hall his eyes went to Kagome. She looked radiant this morning. She had on a red dress that was off the shoulders. It was fitted through the waist making her breast more plump. He knew it was going to be a hard morning. He sat down on the chair next to her because it was the only one left. She gazed up at him with a small smile. He smirked her her in return.

"So, Inuyasha, what is the decision?" King Inutaisho looked at his son. Inuyasha choked on his food. Kagome gave him a napkin. She wasn't surprised with this question. The Queen already tried to interrogate her as she first came in.

"What do you mean dad?"

"Well, we know Princess Kagome has agreed to stay, but what are the plans?"

Inuyasha coughed out at the uncomfortable silence. He looked to Kagome for support. She placed her hand on his and nodded her head in the parent's directions.

He swallowed and began, "Kagome has agreed to marry me." The queen sqwealed. Inuyasha and the King covered their ears. Kagome moved closer to Inuyasha due to the loud noise and the fear that the queen was going to attack her. Inuyasha instinctively wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"OH MY! I need to start planning!" The queen bolted from the room screaming out servant names to assemble. Everyone at the table began to laugh. King Inutaisho rose from the table and walked around to Kagome and Inuyasha who stood.

"Congratulations you two." He hugged Kagome and then shook his son's hand and brought him into an embrace.

"Now let me get your mother before it explodes wedding everywhere." He walked down the hall leaving the young couple together.

"Why don't we go to the archery range." There it was again. Her smile that he loved to see. She was extremely happy. They made their way to the range.

He do anything to keep her that happy.

 **AN: Sorry working on getting the next chapter up as soon as I can**


	11. Trouble on the Horizon

Chapter 11: Trouble on the Horizon

It had been a few days since Inuyasha told his parents that Kagome agreed to marry him. She was drug away from him this morning for a dress fitting and to get Sango a dress to stand with her. Queen Izayoi was on cloud nine to soon have another daughter. But this one will be closer to her because they would be living here at the palace. She wished Sesshomaru would bring his wife over more but she understood running a kingdom doesn't allow time for vacations.

Inuyasha walked the halls of the palace lost without Kagome around. They had spent every minute together the past couple of days. Horseback Riding, shoot arrows, hunting, and even light swords work. She was a true compainion for him. Miroku and Sango would tag along and the two couples had truly bonded. Inuyasha had never felt so accepted. This was his family. They were everything to him and he do anything for them.

Tonight Inuyasha and Kagome would be married. He would be able to finally have her for his.

"You ok man?" Miroku asked walking up to Inuyasha mid pace.

"No, I just want tonight to be over. I want to be with her."

"You do know you were not going to see her today, right? It's your wedding day! It's bad luck." Miroku spoke as a matter of fact. Inuyasha took a deep breathe in.

"I know that….I just….I just want it to be done. I just HER." Miroku was surprised at his friends admission. A couple of months ago Inuyasha would rather stab himself then to let anyone know his emotional state. He lightly smiled at the hanyou knowing that this woman has changed him for the better.

"Inuyasha, it will come. Now let's go do something to get your mind off it." Inuyasha nodded and let Miroku guide him out of the palace.

A dark cloud traveled closer to Inuyasha's kingdom. It rolled over a village and destroyed everything in it's wake. The village was burnt to the ground the people all try to flee. The villagers that survived ran as fast they could. They had to bring the news to the next village to warn them of the danger that was heading for them.

"HAHAHAHAHA" A deep scratchy voice laughed in the darkness.

King Inutaisho heard from a scout that a great enemy seemed to be making it's way to his kingdom. While his wife over saw all the wedding details he was locked in his office working out strategies to combat this foe. His eldest son arrived this morning and was also informed of the situation. The King wanted his youngest to enjoy his wedding day so when the strategies were drawn Sesshomaru took his lead.

"Father, it seems this dark presences holds great power." He said cooly.

"Yes I fear that son. It seems by the reports that keep coming in that this menace will arrive within the next day." The King rubbed the back of his neck.

"Should we inform the staff to prepare?" Sesshomaru was a preparer. But the King was adamant about keeping this hush hush until after the ceremony. But he knew that he could not leave his family or the guest of the wedding vulnerable.

"Go ahead and get a small group and inform them of the issue. Have them work silently behind the scenes. If anyone asks, we are just making sure that the amount of people here are not made targets." Sesshomaru nodded in agreement. He would later remind his mate where she would need to go incase of an attack to protect her and their pup.

Kagome giggled seeing herself in her wedding gown. It was a white silk gown that had a 4 inch train. It was off the shoulder long sleeve with a silver diamond trim that accent her breast. The dress cinched in her waist and flared out making waterfalls around her.

"AWWW you look amazing!" Sango was in tears looking at Kagome. Her hair was in waterfall curls cascading down her back.

"You are gorgeous my dear!" Queen Izayoi was please with her new daughter in law. Sesshomaru's mate was pretty but this woman that stood before her was strong and confident and that was what made her radiant.

Kagome turned and looked at herself again. She looked grown and strong. She was ready. She smiled and asked how long it was going to be before she could marry. Queen Izayoi chuckled.

That's when the door flew open.

"Look who is here to make the day complete!" Ayame smiled and giggled at the two ladies in the room. "Kagome! You look amazing!" Kagome thanked her and giggled at her grand entrance.

"OK ladies, I'm going to go greet our guest. Kagome eat something please. I can't have you starving tonight." She smiled at the motherly attention Izayoi was giving her.

"OK spill!" Ayame waited for Izayoi to leave the room before turning to Kagome.

"What?" Ayame raised her eyebrow.

"Girl! Did you forget I'm demon! I can smell Inuyasha all over you, more than the we were hanging out form." Sango gasped and looked at Kagome.

"What?! Nothing has happened!" She said moving from the girls.

"No, that's true but why is he scent so attached to you. The only way that is is if he has been in your room a lot. Like sleeping with you without the… you know." Ayame said looking at Kagome's back.

"He...he has been coming in and sleeping with me. Since the incident...it's been hard...it's been hard to sleep. He has come and comforted me." She turned to her friends who were holding on to each other with big glistening eyes.

"AWWWWWWW, that's so cute!" They said in unison. Kagome grabbed a throw pillow at the girls who fell back and laughed harder.

Kagome walked to the window and looked out. 'He has been everything. I can't wait for this night to come.' She thought looking at the sun set.

Inuyasha took a deep inhale. The time was drawing near. The guest were pouring in and the grand hall was electric with people. Inuyasha was happy to see all his friends were here and willing to participate in his commitment

Koga went and tapped Inuyasha on the back.

"Hey, how you holding up?" He wore the same tux as Inuyasha.

"I'm nervous." He openly admitted that. He was. This was a big step that he almost made in the wrong way with another person before.

"Don't be. From what I know about Kagome, you couldn't have chosen a better person." Inuyasha looked down and nodded.

"She still having trouble sleeping." Inuyasha head snapped up at him.

"How….did...you know?" Koga gave a knowing smile and pointed to his nose.

"I can tell it's more than just hanging out." Inuyasha's cheeks became a pink hue.

"Yea, the other night I felt her aura calling out. She was having a nightmare. I never knew a woman could thrash so much!" Kago looked at the man before him.

"Yea, I'm sure the night terrors will go away. I'm glad your demon approves of her." Inuyasha was again surprised.

"How did you know that?" Inuyasha was baffled. He didn't quite understand why his demon reacted the way it did.

"Kagome is a very powerful miko. Her power at the field was only a taste. She is the descendant of Midoriko."

"Isn't that the miko that created the powerful jewel?" Inuyasha asked. Koga nodded his head in reply.

"Your demon knows the power that lies dormant in Kagome and sees it as a strength worthy of being your mate." Inuyasha was amazed at the realization.

"That makes sense, but why me? Why a hanyou?" Koga snorted.

"You really have no idea how strong you are do you? Now if you tell anyone I said this I will deny every word. I do have a rep to protect. Inuyasha you are the strongest hanyou I have ever come across. You have a heart that keeps you balanced and the heritage that gives you strength. You are as much worthy for Kagome as she is for you. You dear sir will be a force to reckon with." Koga patted Inuyasha on the back and walked back into the crowd. Miroku took his place as the ceremony was about to begin. Inuyasha was less nervous after talking with Koga. He secretly reminded himself to repay his kindness.

"Little brother." It was a dry voice that spoke those words. Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru and with a frown greeted him with the famous, "Keh."

Sesshomaru disregarded the answer and patted his shoulder. "Congratulations." That was all he spoke as he joined his wife in the front row.

'Thank you.' Was all he thought looking at his brother. It was time for his bride to make an appearance. The King and Queen took their place at their thrones. The great hall was filled with blossoms from the orchard. This made Inuyasha think back to the first night with Kagome. He smiled at the memory. She was going to be his!

He was brought from his thoughts as the music began to play to call Kagome in. But they were cut short with blood curly scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The entire hall looked back at the door. The next thing they saw was a woman being thrown across the great hall. Miroku was on the run.

"SANGO!" She was out cold from the force of the throw and the abrupt stop from the wall.

The next thing you heard was, "Leave her alone! Drop her!" Koga knew this voice. He jumped up and ran for the door, Inuyasha and the King were on their heals. The Queen directed the guest out of the great hall and into another room.

Ayame was tossed into Koga into the great hall. A mysterious dark cloud with tentacles coming out of it made its way into the great hall.

"LET GO OF ME!" Kagome screamed as she was fighting the figure. But the more she fought the tighter the grip became. She gasped as the air in her lungs escaped. Inuyasha looked and saw her in pain. This made his blood boil.

"Kagome!" He screamed it at her. She looked down at him pleading for his help. King Inutaisho got his sword out but knew was not going to be able to use it, he was afraid that he would hit Kagome.

"Let her go you bastard!" Inuyasha screamed.

"HAHAHAHA, I think I will take the miko. She will serve me well in taking this kingdom." His voice raspy and dark.

"The hell I will!" Kagome barked at him. He gave her a side glance and squeezed harder. She gasped as her was forced to leave her. The air began to change. The King, Sesshomaru, Koga, Miroku all looked toward Inuyasha. His scent began to change. His claws grew longer, hair became wild, fangs began to show, purple streaks appeared, and his eyes turned bright red.

Kagome looked at him and was scared for him. "Inu..Inuyasha." She spoke barely a whisper.

"LET HER GO...NOW!"

"Do you think your little transformation there will stop me." He thrushed his tentacle at him. Inuyasha easily dodged it. The King had never seen his son transform. This was a new piece of information was frightening to him. Sesshomaru wanted to test his brother. He spoke out.

"Inuyasha, head for the top!" Sesshomaru looked to Koga. "Head for the side!" The attack was successful. While Inuyasha moved for the demons head Koga was able to cut the tentacle that held Kagome captive and get her out of harm's way. Sesshomaru was able to get another tentacle cut. The demon chuckled at the attacks.

"HAHAHAHAH now watch the amazing power I possess." His tentacles returned to his body. The one closest to Kagome grabbed her foot and began to drag her back to the demon. She screamed, "LET ME GO!" She put her hand in it's direction and all of a sudden a pink light came from her hand. The tentacle disappeared. And the demon screamed in pain.

"WHY YOU LITTLE…." He sent another tentacle towards her. Inuyasha was swift. Kicking out of the way of her.

Sango had come back to consciousness and was able to see the blast Kagome sent. She was on her feet in a hurry and rushed towards the closest with Kagome's bow.

Miroku and Ayame followed her. "What are you doing?!" Ayame screamed.

"Kagome needs her bow! He will keep regenerating if she doesn't purify him. She needs to shoot a sacred arrow." She got the supplies and ran towards the fight. Miroku stopped her.

"Love let me. You just had a massive head injury. Stay here with Ayame until we can make sure your ok...please." Miroku pleaded with her. She didn't see any, you're a woman no need to fight. What she saw was genuine compassion and concern. She nodded her head and handed over the bow.

Miroku kissed her on her lips and thanked her.

He bolted towards Kagome. Now that Kagome was out of the demon's clutches the King was trying to find a good time to use the tesiuga. That's when a tentacle knocked him to the side and he dropped the sword.

"Father!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru told Inuyasha to grab the sword. At this time Miroku had reached Kagome with her bow. Sesshomaru barked an order.

"Inuyasha! Wield the Wind Scar. Kagome when I tell you release your arrow!" Kagome nodded her head. Inuyasha moved to front of Kagome. He wielded his sword and made his attack. The wind scar was sent roaring toward the villain.

"NOW KAGOME!" She sent her arrow right down the middle of the wind scar. The power of Inuyasha and Kagome merged together in a brilliant dance. It was a direct hit. The wind scar made major damage as Kagome's purification destroyed him. In a big explosion that threw everyone back, you could hear the scream of the demon.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Inuyasha crawled over to Kagome and covered her. Koga was able to move Miroku back further as Sesshomaru moved to his father. As the light dissipated and the smoke cleared Inuyasha looked down at his bride. She was unconscious.

"Kagome! Kagome, wake up." His voice was panicked. Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she looked at Inuyasha.

"We won?" He giggled and laid his head down on her shoulder. "Yes...yes we won." She exhaled in a relaxed form.

She then looked back at him placing her hand on his cheeks. "You transformed." Her eyes held concern.

"Yea." Was all he replied. "My mate was in trouble." She smiled at him. She leaned up and kissed his lips softly. He helped her up and looked around.

"Shit! Mom is not going to be happy." Miroku and Koga stood and stared at the hole in the wall.

"Oh you're in some major trouble!" Sesshomaru announced in a playful voice that made everyone tilt their head. The King chuckled at his older son's humor.

"Come on, you two still need to be married." Kagome linked her arm with Inuyasha as they walked where the guests were.

The ceremony was quick and beautiful. Kagome and Inuyasha walked to the patio to get air.

"We did it!" Kagome spoke with so much joy. Inuyasha couldn't take it. He covered her mouth with his. She let out a surprise squeal but easily gave in. His hands pulled her waist closer to him. Her hands wrapped tight around his neck.

He nipped her lip which caused her to pull back. Her hand went to her lip at the spot that was attacked. She looked at her husband and saw his streaks appearing. She knew she was not going to be able to not hold him back.

"Inu..Inuyasha." He tried to breathe.

"No...No need to calm yourself." Inuyasha stared at her.

"Mate?" Inuyasha spoke in a groff voice.

"Yes...your mate." She kissed his lips gently. He growled and picked her up bridal style. He jumped up to his rooms balcony. She giggled at the sudden moves. Inuyasha growled a play sound from his chest. Kagome snuggled closer to him. He opened the door and through her on the bed.

He claimed his love, his friend, his life. She willing became his as he became hers.

Inuyasha awoke to the bright sky shining through the windows. He awoke in his room with a heavy object on his arm. He looked over and had a flood of memories. Her silk wedding dress hitting the floor, her smooth skin under his fingers. Her scream as he drove the last thrust before she came and he bit her shoulder. He immediately smiled at the thought. He was whole. This was not just a marriage but a friendship and love.

This woman agreed to marry a hanyou and also gave herself willingly in the deepest of ways. He put his hand on her stomach. This woman would have strong children for him and her. He couldn't wait to be a father.

Kagome stirred and looked up to him. She smiled but blushed a bit. It made her look very cute and beautiful. She laid on her back as Inuyasha leaned over her. He moved stray hair out of her face.

"Morning love." Kagome whispered. He smiled at her and kissed her lips.

"Morning mate." Her blush deepened. He kissed her again.

"What's our adventure today?" She asked. He chuckled and looked down at his hand on her stomach. Last night was a symbol of their love. But it also guaranteed a child. That was part of the mating process.

"To have as much fun before you can't." She looked down at his hand and she looked up at him with confusion.

"Uh?" Then she realized and started to cry. Inuyasha wiped the tears as they fell. His ears flattened, 'Did she not want a baby by him.' he thought the worst.

She noticed the change in his behavior. "Love..these are tears of joy." She giggled and rubbed his ears. Inuyasha's aura changed to relief.

"Don't ever think I would ever do that. You are my husband, my friend, and my mate. I have connected with you on so many levels and I want to be with you. This," She put her hand over his that was on her stomach. "This will be the greatest adventure anyone has ever given me. Thank you." Inuyasha teared up. She lightly kissed his lips. He deepened the kiss in a way of releasing all the love and compassion he felt for her. She received every bit and through it right back in the kiss.

This adventure was going to be grand for the both of them. And together they would conquer anything, because every choice will be made from the heart.

The End


End file.
